


Поцелуй со вкусом надежды

by Visenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drama, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Тони хотелось расхохотаться, дать кому-нибудь по зубам, напиться вдрызг… Этим он и займется, пожалуй. В смысле, напьется, а не полезет в драку. Хватит уже. Его больная на всю голову сука-судьба, конечно, не могла упустить такой случай: после расставания с Пеппер — тяжелого, горького, до сих пор отдававшего привкусом пепла на языке, — после Альтрона и Соковийского кошмара бросить ему в лицо то самое, долгожданное, которое Тони уже отчаялся обрести — и тут же отобрать, да так, чтобы тошнило даже от тени воспоминаний. И отлично, пусть тошнит, не привыкать. Все лучше, чем упиваться жалостью к себе, мучительно думать, что же пошло не так, в чем он опять провинился. Просто он — Тони Старк. Точка. Сроки апелляции прошли, приговор обжалованию не подлежит.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131
Collections: С днем рождения Тони





	Поцелуй со вкусом надежды

**Author's Note:**

> Это АУ с небольшими расхождениями с каноном ГВ, к ВБ расхождения набирают силу, так что ЭГ тут просто не случился.  
> Автор выражает огромную благодарность Mister_Key и Sister_Sirin, которые слушали его нытье, гладили по голове, ласково пинали и всячески подбадривали )  
> А еще тысяча сердец meg aka moula, которая этот фик бетила!

— Нет, босс, — настойчиво повторила Пятница в третий, что ли, раз. — Ребра не сломаны. Я фиксирую ушиб грудной клетки, но при этом значительные повреждения мягких тканей и внутренние гематомы отсутствуют. Полагаю, причина симптомов в другом.

— Ну да, внутренних нет, только внешние, — буркнул Тони себе под нос, с хмурой гримасой разглядывая собственное изображение на голоэкране. С левой стороны груди отчетливо темнел безобразный кровоподтек, гармонируя с аналогичным украшением на скуле. — И отчего же я чувствую себя так, будто меня проткнули ржавой вилкой?

— Ваш гормональный фон свидетельствует о том, что произошел разрыв первичной незакрепленной связи. На это указывает и синяк на груди — основной удар щита пришелся на другую область. — Пятница помолчала и добавила: — Соболезную, босс.

— Дерьмо. Вот дерьмо. Лучше бы это были ребра, черт! — Тони хотелось расхохотаться, дать кому-нибудь по зубам, напиться вдрызг… Этим он и займется, пожалуй. В смысле, напьется, а не полезет в драку. Хватит уже. Его больная на всю голову сука-судьба, конечно, не могла упустить такой случай: после расставания с Пеппер — тяжелого, горького, до сих пор отдававшего привкусом пепла на языке, — после Альтрона и Соковийского кошмара бросить ему в лицо то самое, долгожданное, которое Тони уже отчаялся обрести — и тут же отобрать, да так, чтобы тошнило даже от тени воспоминаний. И отлично, пусть тошнит, не привыкать. Все лучше, чем упиваться жалостью к себе, мучительно думать, что же пошло не так, в чем он опять провинился. Просто он — Тони Старк. Точка. Сроки апелляции прошли, приговор обжалованию не подлежит.

Роджерс мог бы вообще ничего не заметить. С его регенерацией все подозрительные синяки вместе с честно заработанными в драке наверняка сошли к утру. А может статься, сыворотка вообще избавила суперсолдата от дурацких проявлений дурацкой связи. Тони даже позавидовал немного. В общем-то, шанс обрести пару он не потерял: по статистике его партнером мог оказаться один на десять тысяч, триста пятьдесят сотен вариантов только на территории Штатов. Конечно, должна была совпасть куча условий: например, банальное отсутствие насморка. Почему-то обонятельные рецепторы играли важную роль в установлении связи. А еще одинокие люди на тридцать восемь процентов чаще могли ощутить свою пару, чем те, у кого уже был сексуальный партнер. Должно быть, из-за этого они с Роджерсом и не разобрались раньше: Тони был с Пеппер, а Роджерс… тосковал по Картер? По Барнсу? По обоим? Завел интрижку с кем-то в Вашингтоне? Тони не знал. Повторное соединение всегда давалось труднее, но крест на себе ставить было рано. Другое дело, что прямо сейчас Тони готов был расстаться с парочкой миллиардов, чтобы больше никогда не испытывать подобного. Хорошо, что связь не установилась окончательно, господи, спасибо хотя бы за это.

Последние семьдесят два часа выдались безумными. В бешеном калейдоскопе крутились люди, события, страны. Щёлк — сквозь фальшивую доброжелательность и отеческую заботу госсекретаря США, прибывшего на базу Мстителей, проступают стальные челюсти капкана. Щёлк — Роджерс встает посреди разговора о Соковийских соглашениях с таким лицом, будто увидел привидение, и выходит прочь, чудом не вынеся по дороге дверной косяк. Щёлк — взрыв штаб-квартиры ООН в Вене уводит из жизни короля Т’Чаку и возвращает из мертвых Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Щёлк — Роджерс и Уилсон, сломя голову, несутся в Бухарест, а по их следам идет немецкий спецназ и сын убитого, будущий монарх Ваканды. Щёлк — калейдоскоп ненадолго замирает на одной картинке: Берлин, отель Риц-Карлтон, президентский люкс.

В Берлине они оба сглупили. Собственно, Тони уже некоторое время отдавал себе отчет в том, что адекватным его даже с большого перепоя не назовешь: бессонница, депрессия, нервный срыв кружили рядом голодными акулами, решая, кто вцепится первым. У Кэпа тоже хватало тревог. Похороны его первой и пока единственной, насколько Тони было известно, девушки и воскрешение лучшего друга (или не только друга?) не могли пройти бесследно, а время для этого выдалось — хуже не придумать. Соглашения нависали сверху дамокловым мечом, Росс только и ждал возможности вцепиться Мстителям в глотку: то ли давняя история с Беннером не давала ему покоя, то ли были еще причины — Тони не знал, не успел узнать. После возвращения из Бухареста отдел по борьбе с терроризмом чуть ли не насильно впихнул Роджерса и Уилсона ему на поруки: «организовать ночлег и обеспечить явку для дачи показаний на следующее утро, или оба отправятся прямиком в тюрьму». Тони вздохнул, забронировал неудавшимся освободителям два номера десятком этажей ниже собственного, собираясь заняться сбором информации, но не тут-то было. Раздался настойчивый стук в дверь, которую Тони зачем-то открыл, хотя никого не ждал, и увидел знакомые голубые глаза под сурово нахмуренными бровями. То есть, там стоял Стив Роджерс целиком, но глаза пылали таким огнем, что всего остального Тони просто не разглядел. Начал было по привычке припоминать, в чем успел провиниться перед Капитаном Сосулькой, готовить оправдания, замаскированные под остроты, потом вспомнил, что давно не был с командой на операциях, да и в проштрафившихся для разнообразия числились другие. Кэп стоял непривычно тихий, и Тони решил ограничиться банальным:

— Привет. Соскучился?

— Можно войти? — хрипло спросил Роджерс и шагнул через порог, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Разумеется, Кэп. Mi casa es tu casa… Ты в курсе, в общем, — немного растерянно сказал Тони в напряженную спину. — Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

— Воды со льдом, если есть.

Роджерс прошел в гостиную и остановился посреди комнаты, словно не понимая, зачем он здесь. Его голос звучал так, будто он внезапно подхватил грипп, только что же это за грипп такой, которому нипочем суперсолдатская сыворотка? Тони покачал головой, потянувшись к отельному телефону.

— Может, лучше кофе заказать? С коньяком? Опьянеть тебе все равно не грозит, а горло согреешь. Удачно, что ты зашел, между прочим. У меня к тебе разговор. Думал подождать до завтра, но так даже лучше. Кстати, а зачем ты все-таки…

Роджерс обернулся резко, как в бою, и Тони с ног до головы окатило лихорадочным жаром и каким-то совершенно крышесносным запахом: зеленые кислые яблоки, сладкая нота ванили и порыв свежего ветра в лицо, когда взлетаешь с поднятым щитком шлема на полной скорости.

Зрачки у Роджерса расширились так, что от голубой радужки остался лишь тоненький ободок, а через секунду Тони обнаружил себя прижатым к стене. Кэп… Стив целовал его, торопясь и задыхаясь, стискивал все крепче, словно боялся, что Тони испарится, стоит выпустить его хоть на минуту. Интересно, он вообще тогда понимал, кто перед ним? Может быть, возвращение Барнса из мертвых запустило химическую реакцию, а Тони повелся, как последний идиот? Жадно целовал в ответ, кусался, дергал за волосы, за воротник рубашки, напрочь позабыв об амплуа плейбоя. Соблазнение, флирт, умело разжигаемое желание? Он смеялся бы, если б мог. Просто лихорадочная неуклюжая возня, когда кажется, что еще секунда промедления — и ты сдохнешь, так и не прикоснувшись к чужому телу. Пока чужому. Его надо сделать своим, втереться, вплавиться, врасти, прикипеть кожей к коже, чтобы дыхание, сердцебиение — все на двоих. До кровати слишком далеко, почти как до Северного полюса, а чертовы дизайнеры не поставили тут даже завалящей кушетки, только пару вычурных дурацких кресел. Зашипев сквозь зубы, Тони изо всех сил оттолкнул от себя Стива и приказал:

— Снимай штаны, немедленно!

Стив тяжело дышал, скулы и губы обметало красным, голубую радужку окончательно затопило чернотой. Похоже, он и человеческую речь понимать перестал, потому что беспомощно качнулся вперед, уронил руки и застыл, не делая попыток подчиниться. Тони застонал, рванул ремень на чужих джинсах, в две секунды разобрался с молнией и дернул вниз плотную ткань вместе с бельем. Запах сделался ещё сильнее, обжёг ноздри, во рту мгновенно набралась голодная слюна, и Тони, и в худшие времена не страдавший излишними предрассудками, хлопнулся на колени, больно отбив их о слишком жёсткий пол.

Он мгновенно забыл о боли. Под ладонями вздрагивало горячее и гладкое, восхитительно вылепленное тело, золотистые волоски на бедрах щекотали кожу, когда Тони прижался щекой к мускулистому бедру. Член словно сам нырнул ему в рот — горячий, твёрдый до звона и больше, чем у самого Тони. Зараза Роджерс, во всём-то ему везёт...

Это была последняя связная мысль. Потом осталось только собственное бешеное желание, ноющая от натуги челюсть, рваное дыхание где-то наверху и широкая ладонь, зарывшаяся в волосы на затылке, державшая крепко, собственнически и в то же время удивительно нежно. Глаза заплывали рефлекторными слезами от слишком глубоких толчков, горьковатый вкус дразнил нёбо, и Тони казалось, что он еще ни разу в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Стив простонал: коротко, жалобно, удивленно, весь напрягся, закаменел во рту и под ладонями — и кончил. Чужой оргазм хлестнул раскаленной плетью, в солнечном сплетении стало горячо, в джинсах мокро, и Тони, ошарашенно моргая, думал, что впервые спустил в штаны, и ему ни капельки не стыдно. Стив опустился на пол, осоловело моргая, притянул Тони к себе и уперся лбом в мокрый лоб.

— Да ты совсем спишь, — заметил Тони. Его самого вело, формирующаяся связь вытягивала силы, обещая в скором будущем сказку: полную настройку друг на друга, крышесносный секс, взаимопонимание без слов. Тони как-то мимолетно подумал, что взаимопонимания им с Роджерсом не хватает особенно остро. Поднялся, шатаясь, потянул свою внезапную пару следом. Им очень нужно было поговорить, но все это можно было сделать завтра. Тони сбросил ботинки, прижался к горячему телу рядом и провалился в черную ласковую бездну, пахнущую яблоками.

Утром Тони проснулся один. Подушка еще хранила запах яблок, но Стива в номере не было, и никакой записки тоже. Стараясь подавить разочарование, Тони обошел гостиную, ванную и подобие кухоньки — пусто. Впрочем, тут же раздался звонок от госсекретаря с требованием немедленно прибыть в штаб-квартиру ООН, пришлось отставить рефлексию и срочно приводить себя в порядок. Спустившись вниз, Тони поинтересовался, где постоялец из номера двадцать три-пятнадцать.

— Выписался полчаса назад вместе с другом. За ними прислали машину с охраной, — ответил портье.

Видимо, Эверетт Росс не вынес долгого ожидания. Тони сел в подъехавший «Мерседес», но вместо того, чтобы работать, всю дорогу смотрел на телефон, борясь с нестерпимым желанием позвонить Стиву.

В антитеррористическом центре царила стандартная офисная суета. Между стеклянными комнатами-аквариумами бегали клерки с бумагами, жужжали принтеры, кто-то с нечеловеческим хрустом и грохотом не то чинил, не то доламывал кофейный автомат...

Тони видел окружающий мир как сквозь мутную пленку. Даже не верилось, что всё это — спешащие люди вокруг, бесчисленные плазменные панели, поминутно звенящие лифты — находится в той же реальности, что и прошедшая ночь. Не состыковывалось как-то. Он даже на Росса несколько секунд смотрел, как на незнакомца — пытался дождаться, чтоб щёлкнуло, совместилось...

— Старк, на мне что, вторая Декларация написана? — не выдержал тот. — Входите.

— Где Роджерс? — спросил Тони, едва перешагнув порог.

— Их с Уилсоном допрашивает Эверетт Росс, — нелюбезно отозвался госсекретарь. — Ваши приятели наворотили дел. Незаконное пересечение государственной границы, противодействие спецслужбам, укрывательство террориста, объявленного в розыск… Этого не прикрыть щитом со звездой.

— А придется прикрыть, потому что это ваша недоработка. — Тони без приглашения уселся в кресло и принялся барабанить пальцами по столу. — Сколько времени прошло после падения Щ.И.Т.а, а вы так и не удосужились легализовать деятельность Мстителей. Это было удобно, правда? Иметь в рукаве средство быстрого реагирования на нестандартные угрозы, а потом, если что-то пойдет не так, всегда можно сделать невинное лицо и заявить, что правительство не имеет к случившемуся никакого отношения — они все сами. А теперь мы вынуждены в крайней спешке работать с тем, что соорудили бюрократы в недрах ООН.

— Прекратите, Старк, — рявкнул Росс, но скорее по обязанности. Не было в его голосе настоящего огня. — Сто семнадцать стран — не шутка. Спасти этих двоих может только подписание Соглашений, простая отставка из супергероев уже не поможет.

— Соглашения слишком сырые, в них толком не прописаны ни механизмы взаимодействия, ни ответственность сторон! Роджерс их не подпишет. — Тони слегка потряхивало, ему очень нужен был Стив, потому что незавершенная связь дергала и ныла, а сердце спотыкалось в груди.

— Вот и сделайте так, чтобы подписал, — прошипел Росс. Тони на мгновение показалось, что лицо госсекретаря превратилось в морду рептилии, покрытую серой безжизненной чешуей. — Иначе он сядет в тюрьму.

— Вы собираетесь без суда и следствия упечь за решетку Капитана Америка? Что вам подсыпали в кофе, Росс? Подозреваю, что публичный процесс государству не нужен — слишком много неприятного может выплыть наружу. А если вы посадите Роджерса под замок, я гарантирую максимально громкую шумиху в прессе. И, кстати, что насчет Барнса?

— Что насчет Барнса? Или вы будете возражать и против его заключения?

— Буду, — кивнул Тони. — По крайней мере, против того, чтобы вы упекли его в Рафт и выключили в камере свет. Его надо лечить, черт побери, а не заметать под коврик, как мусор. И если вам нужна лояльность Роджерса…

Слова мерзостным привкусом оседали на языке, но сейчас Тони не видел другого способа справиться с ситуацией. Если бы вчера им со Стивом удалось поговорить, торговаться с Россом было бы во сто крат проще.

— Лояльность, — скривившись, процедил Росс. — Ладно, если он подпишет, мы не отдадим Барнса ни ООН, ни Ваканде, хотя, видит бог…

В дверях возник бесцветный агент в черном костюме и сообщил:

— Мистер Старк, вас ожидают в третьей переговорной.

— Идите, Старк. — Росс демонстративно уставился в экран компьютера. — И постарайтесь не испортить все еще сильнее.

Подниматься из кресла было тяжело, ноги будто налились свинцом — нет, иридием высшей степени очистки, — и Тони отстраненно подумал, что ему в кои-то веки не помешал бы отпуск. Им с Роджерсом. Если, конечно, Стив согласится стать его парой. Нехорошее предчувствие копошилось в животе, кусалось острыми зубами. Если бы это случилось до трагедии с Альтроном, то шансов на успех было бы не в пример больше. Они тогда здорово ладили, отлично проводили вместе время, удивительно слаженно работали в команде, и Тони порой ловил на себе заинтересованный взгляд голубых глаз. Но у Тони была Пеппер, а Стив не делал никаких попыток перевести их дружеские отношения в другую плоскость, и Тони думал — показалось. Когда сбрендивший искусственный интеллект решил избавиться от человечества, и они отсиживались на ферме у Клинта, был момент… Между ними полыхнуло так, что удивительно, как несчастное полено, которое Роджерс разорвал голыми руками, не превратилось в пепел. А после… после Стив стал отстраненным и закрытым, и Тони решил, что шансов у него нет — все остались под обломками Новиграда.

Что будет теперь, Тони не знал. Не мог предугадать, просчитать, прикинуть — настолько дрожало, билось и замирало внутри, в непрочной клетке из ребер, уставшее сердце.

Стив ждал его в безликой комнате с прозрачными стенами. Точнее, не ждал — остановившимися глазами глядел на монитор, где транслировалась картинка из подвала с мобильной камерой Барнса. При виде Тони он отвернулся от монитора и присел в кресло, будто его тоже не держали ноги. А у самого Тони язык прилип к враз пересохшему нёбу, и он по привычке попытался замаскировать неожиданную нервозность потоком слов. Говорил о Рузвельте, о лендлизе, нес какую-то чепуху про оливковую ветвь, а Стив… Стив зачем-то спросил о Пеппер, и это было так дико, неуместно, что Тони захотелось подойти и потрясти его за плечи. «Ты же моя пара, так почему ты так со мной поступаешь?». — Он бы выкрикнул это Стиву в лицо, если бы это самое лицо не было таким спокойным, отстраненным даже. Будто вчера ничего не случилось, будто… Тони окатило ледяным страхом: а вдруг связь односторонняя? Вдруг Стив даже не помнит, что приходил к Тони в номер? Вчера он выглядел так, словно был не в себе, а сегодня — вот, пожалуйста, свеж, как майская роза.

— Иногда так хочется по зубам тебе дать, — с чувством сказал Тони. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что ты нужен? Пока ничего непоправимого не случилось, подпиши. Барнс отправится в американскую психушку вместо вакандской тюрьмы…

В этот момент Стив взял ручку, и сердце Тони вздрогнуло.

— Я в принципе не против… — Стив посмотрел неуверенно. — Но нам нужна подстраховка.

— Будет! — уверенно пообещал Тони.

Потом он не мог вспомнить, каким образом разговор свернул на Ванду, но Стив вдруг взвился, будто пчела ужалила, и вылетел из комнаты. Тони несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и пошел за ним, но было поздно, поздно! В здании погас свет, Роджерс, Уилсон, Романова и эта… агент Картер-младшая бросились в восточное крыло, и Тони, конечно, поспешил следом. Барнс, превратившийся в машину для убийства, шел на прорыв, Стива нигде не было видно, а броню Тони с собой не захватил. Одной трансформируемой перчатки было явно не достаточно, хоть она и спасла ему жизнь. Он отобрал у Барнса пистолет, но тут же получил удар под дых и кулем свалился на пол. Сознание мутилось, отчего-то немела рука, а Стив… Стив...

Наташа, кашляя и растирая горло, помогла ему встать.

— Барнс попробовал угнать вертолет, Стив пытался ему помешать, и они вместе рухнули в реку, — проинформировала она. Поймала отчаянный взгляд Тони и добавила: — Я уверена, что он жив. И еще уверена, что теперь Росс не отступит.

— Нам нужно выиграть время, — кивнул Тони. — И чтобы вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать не двинулись за головой одного звездно-полосатого Шалтая-Болтая.

Тридцать шесть часов — все, что удалось выторговать у госсекретаря. Звонить Стиву оказалось бесполезно, от телефона тот избавился. Тони рванул через океан — и опоздал: Бартон успел совершить набег на его дом и увести за собой Ванду. Значит, способ связаться с Клинтом у Кэпа был, а Тони оказался недостоин звонка. Ладно, намеки понимать он умел, но сейчас дело касалось не личных чувств, а безопасности и свободы Капитана Америка и тех, кто пошел за ним. Жаль, что личные чувства не желали принимать доводов рассудка: Тони качало на эмоциональных качелях так, что тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Гормональная буря трепала его нещадно, и если Стив чувствовал себя хотя бы наполовину так же хреново, то договориться им будет еще тяжелее, чем в обычный день.

В аэропорту Лейпцига было безлюдно, что неимоверно радовало Тони. А вот одинокая фигура Стива напротив не радовала совершенно. У Тони при виде него зашумело в ушах, ослабли колени — спасибо, броня не позволила бы упасть. Он почти не слышал слов: фальшивый психиатр, еще пять солдат… Хотелось подойти и обнять, просто положить голову на плечо, и тогда стало бы легче — но это было невозможно.

— У тебя прицел сбит, — выдохнул он немеющими губами, затылком чувствуя лазерную точку снайперского целеуказателя. Аэропорт был оцеплен, и хотя приказа стрелять на поражение не было, кто мог поручиться, что он не поступит? И тогда эта точка переползет Стиву на лоб, точно между упрямо нахмуренных бровей, чей-то палец мягко потянет спусковой крючок, а Тони не сможет с этим жить.

Потом началась драка, и стало не до разговоров. А потом… Тони ненавидел вспоминать то, что случилось потом.

*

Стив давно не чувствовал себя так паршиво, как в день, когда он проснулся в постели Тони Старка. Вчерашнее вспоминалось будто сквозь вату: Румыния, квартира Баки, спецназ, безумная гонка по улицам Бухареста… Когда их привезли в Берлин и вместо тюрьмы поместили в гостиничный номер, Стив очень удивился.

— Тони Старк за вас поручился, — сказал ему невысокий седоватый человечек с гуттаперчевым лицом. Тоже Росс, как и госсекретарь. — Надеюсь, завтра мне не придется снова ловить вас по всей Европе?

Тони… Что-то дернулось и заныло внутри. В последнее время они редко виделись: Стив был занят поисками Баки, а Тони, казалось, потихоньку отстранялся от дел Мстителей. Соковия похоже что-то надломила в нем, и как бы ни хотелось Стиву его подбодрить, утешить, да просто вернуть в команду — он не мог. Пеппер… ей не нравился Железный Человек, а Тони любил Пеппер. Но теперь Стив был просто обязан повидаться с Тони, рассказать ему о Баки, попросить помощи — наконец-то попросить помощи. Может быть, набраться смелости и признаться в своих подозрениях насчет смерти Говарда и Марии.

Но когда Тони распахнул дверь своего номера, Стив забыл обо всем. Его накрыло волной запаха: разогретый металл, нотка озона, кофе и почему-то сирень. Сердце пошло в галоп, губы мгновенно пересохли, и Стив попросил воды… А потом оказалось, что они целуются, и Стив не смог бы прекратить даже под угрозой смерти. Он помнил, что они собирались поговорить о чем-то важном, но ничего не было важнее горячего рта, растрепанных волос, пылающей кожи под руками. И запаха. Господи, почему он никогда не обращал внимания, как ошеломительно приятно Тони пахнет?

Тони дергал его за пряжку ремня, требовал чего-то, и Стиву хотелось отдать ему все на свете, начиная с собственного сердца. А уж когда Тони опустился перед ним на колени, Стив вовсе потерял связь с реальностью. На глаза навернулись слезы — до того было хорошо. Оргазм настиг его стремительно и тяжело, будто снежная лавина, если бывает снег, пахнущий кофе и сиренью. Его тянули и подталкивали, и, наконец, уложили на мягкое, а потом обняли — и Стив уснул совершенно счастливым.

В шесть утра противно запиликал телефон, и Стив рывком вздернулся на постели. Тони мирно спал рядом и улыбался во сне, и оттого Стиву казалось, что он и сам еще спит, потому что в реальности такого просто не может быть. Не с ним. Стив осторожно откинул одеяло и выбрался из кровати. В телефоне обнаружилось несколько смс-ок от Сэма. Последняя сообщала, что если Стив немедленно не притащит свою задницу в номер, то Сэм объявит его в розыск по центральному телевидению. Но он не знает немецкого, так что не мог бы все-таки Капитан соизволить…

Покачнувшись, Стив натянул джинсы и футболку и застыл столбом, не зная, что делать. Уходить вот так было мерзко, но будить Тони не хотелось ужасно, написать записку было не на чем, да и не знал Стив, что писать. Больше всего тянуло вернуться в сонное тепло, уткнуться в подушку, пахнущую Тони, а еще лучше — в плечо самого Тони, и… Но Эверетт Росс ждать не будет, а Стиву перед визитом в ООН было бы неплохо прийти в себя, умыться, переодеться. И потом, они ведь с Тони все равно увидятся сегодня — и тогда поговорят.

Стив наклонился над кроватью, осторожно коснулся губами темноволосой макушки и вышел из номера, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

В антитеррористическом центре было много стекла и видеопанелей. А еще там было холодно, ну, или Стиву так казалось. Этим утром он не смог позавтракать — тошнило при одной мысли о еде. Голова кружилась, уши то и дело закладывало, как в самолете, а сердце трепыхалось в груди как попало, сбиваясь с давно заученного четкого ритма. Стив бы подумал, что простудился, но с сывороткой это было невозможно, если только… Если только она не начала портиться. Никто ведь не обещал ему, что чудо, созданное Эрскиным и Старком-старшим, будет работать вечно. Стив оттянул ворот футболки, с благодарностью принял от безымянного агента стакан воды и попытался сосредоточиться на вопросах, которые ему задавали. Нет, он не скажет, как к нему попала информация о местонахождении Барнса. Нет, Баки не виновен во взрыве в Вене. Нет, он не сотрудничал с Гидрой добровольно. Нет, он никого не пытался убить в Румынии, просто хотел уйти. Нет, нет, нет…

Сэм поглядывал на него обеспокоенно. Стив не сказал ему, где и с кем провел ночь. Кажется, Сэм решил, что он был у Шэрон, и Стив не собирался его разуверять. Ему нужно было убедить здешних чинуш, что Баки невиновен, поговорить с Тони и выспаться. И поесть, наверное, но это потом. А сейчас его отвели в стеклянную комнату-кубик, велели ждать, и Стив от скуки принялся осматриваться по сторонам. Огромные панели на противоположной стене привлекли его внимание — в нижнем левом углу транслировалась картинка бетонного ангара, посреди него стояла прозрачная мобильная камера, в которой… «Баки, — беззвучно прошептал Стив. — Держись, приятель, я тебя вытащу».

Через минуту дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Тони — в дорогом костюме, уверенный, красивый, уставший, а у Стива мгновенно закружилась голова, так что и стоять стало тяжело. Тони говорил с ним, и его голос будто качал Стива на ласковых волнах. Он, наверное, нес чушь — зачем-то спросил о Пеппер, хотя откуда бы ей взяться здесь, для чего? А главное, после совместно проведенной ночи спрашивать о девушке… бывшей девушке, как немедленно выяснилось, и Стива закачало еще сильнее. Тони уговаривал его подписать Соглашения, клялся внести туда поправки и доработки, обещал помощь для Баки, и Стив уже готов был смириться с необходимостью ошейника, как вдруг услышал про Ванду. Воображение мгновенно нарисовало ему страшную картину: Ванда в стеклянной клетке по соседству с Баки, чуть дальше — Сэм, Наташа и он сам, беспомощные, неподвижные, бессильные. Сквозь туман с запахом сирени, затянувший сознание, пробилась злость. Такого он не может допустить — и не допустит.

Он отложил ручку, вышел из комнаты и направился туда, где оставил Сэма. Кондиционированный воздух слегка прочистил ему мозги, заодно вернув лихорадочный озноб. Он точно заболел. И Тони… господи, он совсем о другом хотел с ним поговорить, но совершенно забыл об этом. Впрочем, Тони шел следом, Стив слышал его шаги. Значит, он сейчас соберется с мыслями и попробует еще раз. Стив поднял глаза на монитор: возле камеры Баки сидел человек в очках — серый, скромный, без особых примет. Он задавал какие-то вопросы, Баки отвечал, а потом экраны выключились, и на всем этаже погас свет.

Дальше все превратилось в кошмарный сон. Он пытался остановить снова вошедшего в модус убийцы Баки, падал в шахту лифта, карабкался вверх по тросам, удерживал взлетающий вертолет, тонул в грязной холодной воде — этого не могло быть на самом деле, но все-таки было. И заброшенный склад, и невменяемый лучший друг, воскресший из мертвых, и его жуткая металлическая рука, зажатая в тиски.

А потом Баки заговорил. Монотонным голосом он рассказывал про подстроенную аварию, про сыворотку, которую Говард Старк вез в Пентагон, и про тех, кому она досталась.

— Еще пятеро таких же, как я, — хрипел Баки. — Их не распознать, не вычислить. Они за ночь могут устроить переворот. Идеальное оружие.

— Надо связаться с Тони, — услышал Стив собственный голос.

— Он не поверит, — ответил Сэм. — А если и поверит, то по договору не сможет помочь. Нам придется справляться самим. Или позвать на помощь.

Стив не был согласен, но почему-то позвонил Клинту, а потом выбросил телефон. Тони не должен его найти, потому что… Мысли путались. Наверное, Тони опасно находиться рядом с ним. Сперва надо устранить опасность, а потом вернуться к Тони и лечь спать. Да, так будет правильно.

Шэрон привезла ему костюм и щит, бог знает как стащив их из хранилища, и Стив, конечно, обнял ее и поцеловал. Он был страшно ей благодарен и восхищен ее смелостью, но острое ощущение неправильности чуть не заставило его оттолкнуть девушку в сторону — запах был другим. Что-то парфюмерно-сладкое, а не металл, кофе и сирень. Стив натянуто улыбнулся друзьям, которые весело скалились с заднего сиденья автомобиля, и пожал плечами. Пусть думают, что хотят — ничего у них с Шэрон не выйдет.

— Слушай, приятель, — сказал ему Сэм, — ты уверен, что эта боевая крошка — не твоя пара? Тебя здорово ведет со вчерашней ночи — может, связь устанавливается? Тогда стоит быть рядом с ней.

Стив потряс головой.

— У меня не может быть пары. Сыворотка настолько изменила мой гормональный фон, что связь просто не сумеет сформироваться.

Сэм сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, взгляд Баки жег спину между лопаток, а Стив почему-то видел перед собой лицо Тони Старка со скептически приподнятой бровью. «Ты уверен? — будто спрашивал Тони. — Почему ты поверил в эту чушь про связь, ведь даже Эрскин не знал в точности, как все это будет работать?»

«Но Пегги… — мысленно возражал Стив. — У нас ведь что-то начиналось, а после сыворотки — как отрезало».

«Значит, тебе показалось, — кривился воображаемый Тони. — Или твоему изменившемуся организму перестал подходить ее запах. В любом случае, глупо безоглядно верить во все, что тебе сказали».

«Вы с Пеппер не были парой, — продолжал Стив. — Я не знал».

«Любовь и истинная связь не всегда ходят рука об руку. — Тони грустно улыбался. — Если ты не встретил свою пару, это не значит, что ты не можешь любить. Весь этот механизм поиска наилучшего партнера по запаху — атавизм, основанный на биологической совместимости. Люди романтизировали его и возвели в культ, а на самом деле…»

«Мне очень нравится, как ты пахнешь, — перебивал Стив. — Почему-то никогда раньше не замечал. Ну и, согласись, отпечаток губ, который появляется на груди твоей пары после установления связи — довольно романтичный атрибут. Неудивительно, что его сакрализировали».

«И монетизировали. — Воображаемый Тони, ухмыляясь, подмигивал Стиву. — За подделку знаков связи когда-то карали смертной казнью, а теперь это обычная косметическая процедура».

Стив так был занят своим мысленным диалогом, что не заметил, как они прибыли в аэропорт. А в аэропорту их ждал Тони во плоти, и Стиву стало невыносимо хорошо и плохо одновременно. Он не мог вспомнить, почему казалось таким правильным не звонить Тони, и теперь пытался рассказать ему все, что случилось за последние сутки, но слова комкались, крошились во рту, и Тони его не понимал. Требовал сдаться, наплевать на опасность пяти живых бомб, спрятанных где-то в промерзшей земле, подчиниться Россу. Этого было нельзя. Драться тоже было нельзя, но ничего другого не оставалось. Остатками сознания Стив надеялся, что ничего непоправимого не случится, здесь ведь не было врагов… не было — до сегодняшнего дня. Оставляя за спиной хаос, друзей и бывших друзей, он хотел верить, что выбрал правильно. Что важнее было обезвредить пять модифицированных солдат, а остальное они смогут починить — потом, вместе. Тони ведь отлично умеет чинить сломанное, вот только получится ли это, ведь речь теперь шла не об оружии, не о броне и не об одном из множества изобретений, а о том, что связывало их самих — хрупкой, уязвимой... да нет же, не может быть!

Стив чуть было не развернул квинджет — так захотелось немедленно оказаться рядом с Тони, заглянуть ему в глаза, проверить, правда ли то, что они… что он… Стив даже в мыслях боялся закончить предложение. Но если вдруг случилось невозможное, следовало вернуться как можно скорее. Он застонал от раздражения и стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, едва не сломав его.

Баки посмотрел настороженно, но промолчал. Он вообще теперь был молчалив, хмур и постоянно напряжен, и Стив не мог его в этом винить, но все же отчаянно скучал по своему старому другу, который одной фразой умел облегчить душевный раздрай и сделать жизнь немного более сносной. Им нужно было победить и вернуться, и именно это Стив собирался сделать. Победить. Вернуться. Попробовать начать с начала — в который раз. Он ужасно устал терять.

Насквозь промороженный ржавый бункер среди заснеженных скал выглядел воротами в ад. Стив спускался туда, пытаясь отогнать непрошенные ассоциации с мифами. Походы в загробный мир редко оканчивались хорошо для смертных. Ало-золотая броня, неожиданно возникшая в дверях, выглядела вестницей богов, спустившейся с небес. Шлем открылся, и внутри был Тони с синяком на пол-лица, измученный, усталый, знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Запах металла, кофе и сирени ударил Стива тараном прямо в солнечное сплетение, и сомнений больше не осталось — перед ним стояла его пара, его Тони, все-таки примчавшийся на помощь, несмотря ни на что.

Стива будто окатило кипятком: стыд, облегчение, радость, страх — но больше всего было радости. В груди разгорался ровный, сильный пожар; похоже, связь решила окончательно установиться здесь и сейчас, невзирая на совершенно неподходящие обстоятельства. Тони шел осторожно, будто перед ним было пугливое животное, а Стив всеми силами сдерживал глупую счастливую улыбку, норовившую оккупировать его лицо. «Тони! — пело сердце. — Смотри, это Тони!»

А потом девятый круг ада вступил в свои права.

Стив стоял и тупо смотрел на жуткую видеозапись, не веря глазам, не понимая, что перед ним. От Тони шли волны удивления, страха, а потом такой острой боли, что Стиву трудно стало дышать. Он должен был сделать хоть что-то, но не мог пошевелить и пальцем — только стоял столбом и смотрел, как на маленьком экране мать его пары умирает от рук его лучшего друга.

— Ты знал? — спросил Тони. Его голос был жестяным, ржавым, как все вокруг.

Стив хотел объяснить, что не был уверен, что в Берлине именно с этим и пришел к Тони в люкс, что не хотел причинять ему лишней боли, что только сегодня узнал все от Баки наверняка… Но язык во рту еле ворочался, и все, что удалось выдавить Стиву, было:

— Знал.

Боль, которая обрушилась на него в этот момент, пожалуй, превосходила ту, что он испытал после введения сыворотки. Но та боль была платой за лучший исход, эта же…

Неживые потемневшие глаза смотрели на него с враз осунувшегося лица. Тони выглядел как мертвец и в каком-то смысле был им: прямо сейчас в нём умирало что-то важное, что-то ценное, самое живое и настоящее, желанное — осыпалось пеплом, утекало между пальцев, и ничего нельзя было поделать.

Или можно было, но Стив не понимал, что именно. Все его чувства затопила всепоглощающая боль, и удара в лицо он даже не заметил. Но, поднимаясь с пола, он увидел, как Баки стреляет в броню, а Тони хватает его за горло, бросает на пол и нависает сверху. Щит взлетел в воздух прежде, чем Стив успел понять, что делает. «Остановить, — стучало в висках. — Только бы они не поубивали друг друга, только не это». Прямо сейчас он предпочел бы схватку с пятью Зимними солдатами, безжизненно застывшими в криокамерах, чем эту ужасную драку. Тони будто обезумел. Он отбросил Стива и снова ринулся к Баки. Раздался взрыв, потом еще один. Тони выпускал ракеты, будто вознамерился обрушить проклятый бункер на голову всем, кто в нем находился.

Мелькнули дикие, полные муки глаза, Стив как наяву увидел будущее: как Тони, ненавидя его со всей силой обманутого чувства и ощущая себя преданным, действительно слетает со стопоров прямиком в аффект, не оставляет ничего и никого живого. Даже себя. Особенно себя.

«Уходи», — Стив махнул рукой, и Баки понятливо полез вверх, к белесому вымороженному небу, краешек которого виднелся сквозь открытый люк.

— Тони, он не виноват! — Стив хотел остановить, успокоить, но сделал, кажется, только хуже. — Он мой друг!

— А я был твоей парой, — ответил Тони, и Стив подумал, что лучше бы он снова его ударил.

Баки был совсем близко к выходу, когда взрыв захлопнул крышку, запирая их в преисподней. Безумие клубилось вокруг них, черное слепое безумие, и Стив был беспомощен перед ним. Он пытался отвлечь Тони на себя, но того, словно магнитом, тянуло к Баки — и Баки не оставался в долгу, то и дело срываясь в боевой режим. А потом ему оторвало протез, и Стив понял, что дальше медлить нельзя, иначе кто-то из них останется в этом аду навсегда.

Пришедшее на ум решение было омерзительным, но ничего другого Стив придумать не мог — отупел и оглох от хлещущей по нервам агонии. Боль разрываемой по живому связи была такой огромной, что заслонила весь мир, показалось на миг, что единственный выход — оборвать её совсем, закончить дело, и когда Тони упал от его удара, Стив занёс щит над реактором. Маску с Тони сорвало ещё раньше, искажённое лицо было так близко, и ничего, совсем ничего не оставалось, кроме тончайшей, нестерпимо болящей, рвущей на куски ниточки связи. Обречённой, не успевшей даже как следует укрепиться, тянувшей их с Тони друг к другу... кончавшейся так болезненно и страшно. На лице у Тони была написана агония, и Стив знал, что и на его собственном...

Он ударил, просто чтобы не видеть этого мучения. Не длить его для Тони ни секундой дольше.

Это было… будто всю боль, которую он когда-либо испытывал в жизни, собрали вместе, слепили из нее огромное зазубренное лезвие и воткнули ему в живот. Стив кричал, не слыша собственного крика, и даже сквозь броню чувствовал, как закаменело и напряглось в неимоверном усилии тело под ним. Тони закрылся руками, словно думал, что Стив собирается его убить, и Стиву стало бы от этого жутко, если бы он способен был еще чувствовать хоть что-то.

Он тяжело встал и поковылял к Баки, который полураздавленным жуком шевелился на полу. Нужно было уходить отсюда, не думая о том, что осталось истекать кровью в этом промороженном аду. Не сейчас.

— Щит оставь, не заслужил, — прилетело в спину, и Стив немедленно выронил вибраниумный диск.

В голове медленно формировался план: устроить Баки в квинджете, потом вернуться за Тони и… наверное, получить-таки репульсором в лицо, ну и черт с ним. Его помощь Тони не примет, значит, надо найти того, кто захочет и сможет помочь.

Вызвать Пеппер… Проклятье, они же расстались. Именно из-за этого расстались, и Тони ему не простит, если… впрочем, он и так его не простит. Связаться с Виженом?.. они на территории другой страны, причем совершенно незаконно. Может быть, Наташа?

Он так и не успел ничего решить, когда выбрался наружу к ледяному воздуху и режущему ветру и остановился, смаргивая слёзы. В груди свистело тоже, словно кто-то проковырял её до самого сердца, выдрал его по живому и оставил так.

Черная фигура на белом снегу — на самом деле две, но вторую он заметил не сразу — заставила схватиться за щит, только чтобы лишний раз напомнить, что щита больше нет.

Т’Чалла поднялся с камня, на котором сидел, двинулся Стиву навстречу, и Стив приготовился умереть, защищая друга. Надо только предупредить, что Тони…

— Ненависть разрушает, — сказал Т’Чалла. — Ненависть и бесплодная месть. Я был неправ насчет сержанта Барнса, и потому предлагаю вам помощь и убежище в своей стране.

— Это очень кстати, Ваше Величество, — выдавил Стив. — Спасибо. Но сейчас помощь, кажется, нужнее Тони Старку. Вы сможете отвезти его домой?

— Старку? А где он?

— В бункере. Его костюм… не функционален. Я должен за ним вернуться.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Т’Чалла. — Я присмотрю за вашим другом и своим пленником.

Серая нахохленная фигура Земо не вызвала в Стиве никаких эмоций — он был сгоревшим деревом, пробитым молнией, а мертвые деревья не умеют злиться или ненавидеть — они просто тихо гниют. Но сначала нужно было позаботиться о Тони.

Тони полулежал возле одной из бетонных опор, и сперва Стиву показалось, что он просто заснул. Потом — что он мертв, и Стив бросился вперед, трясущимися руками пытаясь нащупать пульс на шее. Лихорадочно стянул перчатки, порезался о зазубренный край горловины, где от брони откололся кусок, но ничего не почувствовал. Тогда Стив наклонился к самым губам, и его ухо обжег слабый теплый выдох. Страшно хотелось целовать эти губы, гладить щеки, лоб, скулы, но он больше не имел на это права.

Стив чувствовал, как по его лицу текут слезы, но не пытался их вытереть — к чему? Шатаясь, он поднял Тони вместе с броней и понес к выходу. Щит так и валялся там, где Стив его выронил, и оставлять его тут было нельзя. Пришлось аккуратно опустить Тони на пол, забросить щит за спину, и снова взять на руки бессознательное тело.

Тони, казалось, еще потяжелел, и Стива обожгло ужасом: умер! Он с войны помнил, какими тяжелыми становятся мертвецы. Но нет, слабый стон донесся до его слуха, когда Тони вынужденно пошевелился в броне.

— Род...жерс...

К горлу подступил ком, так это было сказано. Как будто ничего хорошего в мире не осталось, и он, Стив, был в этом виноват. И ведь так оно и было.

— Да, Тони, — прошептал он. — Я тебя не брошу тут, я...

Что-то невнятное, чего даже он не мог разобрать, сменилось удивительно четким, усталым и сказанным на пределе слышимости.

— ...на хер. Лжец.

*

Дверь закрылась очень тихо, без щелчка. Тони не видел этого из ванной, но ясно представлял картинку: Стив одевается, двигаясь скупо, экономно, и, не оглядываясь, босиком идет к выходу. Он почему-то всегда так приходил — босиком. Наверное, не хотел возиться с кроссовками, а Капитан Америка и тапочки — несочетаемая комбинация. Тони не спрашивал его об этом. В такие моменты они не разговаривали. Стив пытался поначалу, но Тони ему решительно запретил.

— Или разговоры, или… это, — сказал он тогда. — Только разговаривать я все равно не намерен, учти.

И Стив подчинился, выбрав «это», чем бы «это» ни было, как бы он для себя это ни называл. Тони вот никак не называл — ни сексом без обязательств, ни трахом, ни сумасшествием, чем оно, по сути, и было, — просто «это». Стив появлялся, обнимал его, замирал на несколько секунд, а потом они трахались — быстро, жестко, эффективно, или медленно и тягуче (не нежно, нет, никакой нежности тут не было и быть не могло), а потом Стив уходил. Всегда. Не то чтобы Тони собирался просить его остаться.

Он даже целовал его редко — слишком это было близко и опасно, словно по краю пропасти. Совсем удержаться не мог, но после просто поворачивался, подставлялся, часто и шумно стонал, чувствовал член, распирающий задницу, и острый, какой-то болезненно-кислый запах яблок, исправно кончал и уходил в ванную, как только появлялась возможность. Или сам брал Стива — тот упорно предпочитал лицом к лицу, но Тони прекрасно умел игнорировать то, чего видеть не желал. Например, умоляющий взгляд голубых глаз, упрямо закушенную губу, печальную улыбку, когда Стив думал, что Тони не смотрит. Тони и не смотрел. Говорить он не мог и не собирался — слишком дорого обходились такие разговоры, да и пробовал уже.

После бункера у него было около месяца на то, чтобы попытаться утопить горе в алкоголе. В какой-то момент позвонил Росс, начал говорить про побег заключенных из Рафта — Тони его послал. Вежливо, но непреклонно. Роуди смотрел сочувственно, иногда отбирал бутылку, укрывал пледом и садился рядом. Тони пытался его прогнать, но ничего не получалось. Да и стоило вспомнить, как броня Роуди камнем падала с неба, а они вдвоем с Уилсоном мчались на перехват, и чуть ли не у самой земли все-таки поймали, увели в перекат, погасили большую часть инерции, а потом лежали на земле, перепутавшись руками и ногами — и просто дышали, глядя в небо… В общем, стоило представить, что они не успели — и делалось совсем погано на душе. Роуди отделался сломанной ногой и пока ковылял на костылях и в гипсе, по это ему ни капельки не мешало оказываться там, где Тони меньше всего хотел его видеть.

— Оставь ты меня в покое, — сердито требовал Тони, потому что видеть сочувственное лицо было выше его сил. — Я в норме.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, не в норме, но мне никто сейчас не нужен, даже наоборот.

Вместо ответа Роуди молча на него посмотрел. И обнял. Тони стиснул зубы, вытерпел секунд пять и высвободился.

— Я знаю эти симптомы, — тихо сказал Роуди. — Непереносимость чужих прикосновений, кошмары, диета из виски, сожалений и ненависти к жизни. Травматический разрыв связи в чистом виде, всё как по учебнику.

— Засунь этот учебник знаешь куда, — выругался Тони, и тут же, устыдившись, толкнул друга плечом. — Прости. И что ты там говорил про знакомство с симптомами? Неужели у тебя была пара, и вы?.. Роуди, Роудс, моя сладкая булочка, ты никогда мне ничего такого не рассказывал!

— Нет, Тони, не у меня. — Роудс взял кружку с чаем, отхлебнул из нее и продолжил. — У нас в авиаполку была пара, Кэрол и Мария. Однажды Кэрол не вернулась с вылета, и Мария чуть не обезумела. Ее отстранили от службы, поместили в полковой лазарет, а мы все ходили к ней, пытались как-то поддержать — и, честно признаться, таскали ей спирт. Ты сейчас ведешь себя очень похоже. Я догадываюсь, как тебе хреново, просто знай — это пройдет. Надо лишь пережить. Ты точно не хочешь обратиться за профессиональной помощью?

Тони открыл было рот, но в лужайку прямо перед окном ударил ослепительный метеорит, а Пятница сообщила:

— На территории Базы произвел посадку неизвестный объект.

— Сам вижу, — огрызнулся Тони и рванул наружу. Роуди догнал его, наконец-то решив воспользоваться креслом-коляской на воздушной подушке, от которого раньше открещивался, как черт от ладана.

Посреди выжженного круга обнаружился полуголый Тор: в одной руке он сжимал молот, другой обнимал пропавшего после Соковии Брюса Беннера. Тони только нашел в себе силы обрадоваться, как Брюс шагнул вперед и вцепился Тони в джемпер.

— Он идет, слышишь? Он идет, он уже близко, мы должны его остановить!

— Кто идет? — спросил Тони.

Ответил ему Тор: коротко стриженый, повзрослевший, обожженный неведомыми битвами и потерями.

— Танос. Он идет к Земле, чтобы собрать камни Бесконечности и воплотить свою мечту. Если мы проиграем, половина Вселенной обратится в пыль.

— И тебе здравствуй, Тор, — ответил Тони. — Давно не виделись, приятель. Честно говоря, я надеялся на более приятные обстоятельства встречи.

— Тони, где Стив? — Брюс стоял прямо перед ним и, кажется, еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать трясти его за плечи. — Где остальные? Мы должны быть вместе, чтобы…

— Видишь ли, все довольно сложно, — начал было Тони, машинально стискивая в руке пластмассовое тельце древнего телефона-раскладушки. Его доставили на Базу как раз накануне массового побега из Рафта, и Тони порой удивлялся, как старичку удалось пережить приступы гнева и паники, попеременно овладевавшие его новым хозяином. Несколько раз Тони то швырял его в стену, то пытался выбросить к чертовой матери, но так и не смог заставить себя избавиться от нежеланного подарка. Если уж совсем честно, он с ним не расставался, таская ненавистную вещь даже в ванную. К телефону прилагалась записка, в которой была всего одна строчка: «Тони, мне очень жаль. Если буду нужен, обещаю, я приду. Стив Роджерс». И ровно один номер значился в контактах. Иногда по ночам Тони подолгу смотрел в крошечный светящийся экранчик, но так ни разу и не нажал на кнопку вызова. Но теперь…

В этот момент в воздухе вспыхнуло золотое кольцо, и сквозь него на лужайку шагнул странный тип в алом плаще, а за ним с обалдевшими лицами вывалились беглые Мстители.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — представился тип. — Верховный маг Земли.

Тони не смотрел на мага, потому что прямо сейчас перед ним стоял Сти… Роджерс — все в той же потрепанной униформе, слегка заросший, осунувшийся, постаревший даже, но несомненный Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, и глядел на Тони, как Одиссей, наконец-то вернувшийся на Итаку. Внутри тонко задрожало и заныло… что-то, и Тони машинально потер левую сторону груди, где безобразный кровоподтек никак не желал проходить. Стив вздрогнул и опустил глаза.

— Прошу всех пройти внутрь, — заявил внезапно возникший на лужайке Вижен.

В его голосе отчетливо прорезались интонации Джарвиса, и Тони непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Он скучал по Джарвису, особенно в дни, когда все валилось из рук, окружающий мир казался выцветшей фотографией, и ужасно хотелось почувствовать запах свежего ветра и яблок. К сожалению, все его последние дни были именно такими.

Тони на правах хозяина развернулся и зашел в дом первым, следом двинулись остальные. Те, кто был здесь впервые, оглядывались с любопытством; те, кто не так давно называл Базу домом — с настороженностью. Сэм тихо, но оживленно болтал с Роуди и, кажется, подшучивал над его креслом. Ванда огромными, полными слез глазами таращилась на Вижена и кусала губы. Стив не смотрел по сторонам. Он прошел в конференц-зал и занял позицию у выхода. Остальные отчетливо разделились: беглые Мстители сгрудились по одну сторону овального стола, Тони, Роуди и Вижен стояли с другой стороны. Т’Чалла, которого Тони сперва не заметил вовсе, устроился посередине рядом со странным доктором. Наташа умудрялась выглядеть так, будто она сама по себе. Брюс и Тор с удивлением глядели на сокомандников, старавшихся держаться подальше друг от друга. Слава богу, Барнса Роджерс с собой не притащил.

— Итак, чему обязаны удовольствием? — начал Тони. Неловкое молчание можно было отложить на потом.

— Вы должны выполнить свою работу, — холодно заявил маг. — Спасти Землю от безумца. А вместо этого заняты черт-те чем.

Стрэндж прищелкнул пальцами, и над столом прямо в воздухе вспыхнули шесть ярких кристаллов.

Они слушали историю об изначальных осколках сингулярности, о безумном титане, решившем облагодетельствовать Вселенную, убив половину живых существ, об Асгарде, в сокровищнице которого хранится Перчатка, способная вместить, соединить и направить силу камней. Хранилась, точнее, потому что Тор забрал ее оттуда.

— А что насчет Тессеракта? — спросил Тони.

— Тессеракт я принес с собой, и тем самым навлек на Мидгард большую опасность. Если за ним придет Танос…

— Не «если», а «когда», — поправил его Тони. — Если все это правда, то Танос обязательно заявится за камушком. А что мы можем противопоставить инфернальному могущественному мерзавцу? Я когда-то пытался сделать для Земли защиту, но мой план не сработал.

— Мы можем сами попытаться собрать камни, — ответил Стрэндж. — Не все, но часть, чтобы нейтрализовать мощь Таноса.

— И начнем с выковыривания камня Разума из Вижена? Почему-то мне не нравится эта идея, — пробормотал Тони. Ванда полоснула по нему злым и обеспокоенным взглядом и придвинулась ближе к Клинту.

— Кстати насчет Вижена. — Голос у Т’Чаллы был глуховатый и совсем не царственный. — Ваканда могла бы помочь с этим. Моя сестра, принцесса Шури, здорово разбирается в… во всяких таких вещах. Если бы мистер Старк и мистер Беннер согласились сотрудничать…

— «Всякие такие вещи» звучит очень обнадеживающе. — Голос Тони сочился сарказмом. — Почему мне на ум приходит вивисекция?

— Тони, — вступил в разговор Стив. — Пожалуйста, поверь, Ваканда — очень продвинутая страна. Если бы ты видел их технологии, ты бы немедленно попросил тамошнее гражданство.

— Благодарю покорно, предпочитаю оставаться в родном доме, а не мотаться черт знает где, — отрезал Тони и с мстительным удовольствием увидел, как у Роджерса потемнели от боли глаза. Впрочем, этот приступ злой радости тут же и миновал: Кэп сразу осекся, а Тони почувствовал раздражение и облегчение одновременно. В присутствии Роджерса оборванная насильно связь переставала саднить и дергать, как гнилой зуб, и Тони впервые за две недели мог дышать полной грудью.

— И мы даже готовы его предоставить, — серьезно заявил Т’Чалла. — Я не прошу вас верить мне на слово, но, если я правильно понял, времени у нас совсем мало. Хотите, можем полететь в Ваканду прямо завтра?

— Давайте, в конце концов, спросим Вижена, — раздраженно буркнул Тони. — Это же ему в голову мы собираемся залезть.

— Я согласен, — немедленно заявил Вижен. — Полагаю, я вполне могу доверять Тони и мистеру Беннеру.

— Тони? — Брюс повернулся к нему, знакомым нервным жестом снимая и надевая очки.

— Я не полечу, — ответил Тони. — Поработаю удаленно. Тебя там хватит на первое время, а будет нужно — позвоните по скайпу. Значит, у нас есть Пространство, может быть, будет камень Разума и… и все? Этого хватит?

— У нас есть еще Время, — добавил Стрэндж. — А у Таноса — Сила и Реальность, но, к сожалению, они — основная боевая мощь Перчатки.

— А шестой камень? — спросила Наташа, до этого лишь молча смотревшая на Брюса. — Душа? Мы можем его достать?

— Мы не знаем, где он. Танос уже много лет потратил на его поиски и, вроде бы, до сих пор не нашел. Вряд ли мы сумеем его опередить. — Стрэндж помолчал и добавил: — А еще нужно подумать, где мы намереваемся встретить угрозу.

— И я снова предлагаю Ваканду. — Т’Чалла внимательным взглядом обвел присутствующих. — Вряд ли вы найдете другое место со стационарным силовым барьером, собственной армией, продвинутыми технологиями и достаточными ресурсами.

— Я мог бы… — сердито начал Тони, но Т’Чалла его перебил.

— Не сомневаюсь, Тони. Но поскольку все это уже существует и работает, ты сможешь направить силы на что-то другое.

— Вы ставите свою страну под удар. Зачем? — негромко спросил Сэм.

— Мы слишком долго прятались от мира, хранили свои достижения в секрете, строили маленький уютный рай. Может быть, пришло время сделать что-то для спасения земли, на которой этот рай построен, — ответил Т’Чалла.

— Я не могу надолго покидать Нью-Йорк. — Тони потеребил браслет на часах. — Росс не поймет. А если он чего-то не понимает, то становится слишком назойливым.

— Мы наладим временный портал с помощью Тессеракта, — предложил Стрэндж. — Между Базой и Вакандой.

— Буду работать вахтовым методом, — кивнул Тони и посмотрел на Т’Чаллу. — Сегодня к тебе или ко мне?

— Думаю, переезд начнем завтра, — отозвался тот. — Я пока подготовлю для вас помещение.

— Дворец из вибраниума, надеюсь?

— Не все хотят жить в металлической коробке, Старк, — угрюмо отозвался Клинт.

— Можешь свить себе гнездо на дереве, я не возражаю. — Тони хлопнул ладонями по столу и встал. — Все ваши комнаты остались без изменений, бездомных расселит Пятница, а мы с Брюсом пойдем строить планы насчет операции «Философский камень». За едой тоже обращаться к Пятнице, кофейную гущу в раковину не выливать, ну, вы в курсе…

Тони развернулся на каблуках, собираясь утащить Брюса в мастерскую, и чуть не уткнулся носом прямо в мощную грудь.

— Тони, — тихо сказал Стив. — Можно с тобой поговорить?

— На сегодня я закончил с делами, — буркнул Тони.

— Это… личное. Пожалуйста, Тони. Я должен…

— Ладно. — Тони решительно направился прочь по коридору, не заботясь о том, следует ли Стив за ним. Он толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь, за которой оказался бывший кабинет Стива. Именно здесь Тони глотал виски, как лекарство, глядя на рисунок с цирковой обезьянкой. Отсюда Роуди прогонял его в постель. Здесь по полу были рассыпаны осколки его сердца — те, что уцелели после бункера. — Первое: ни хрена ты мне не должен, Роджерс. Ты должен был позаботиться о визе для Ванды, должен был рассказать мне про твоего дружка и смерть моих родителей, должен был подумать о последствиях, когда несся в Румынию и громил аэропорт, и должен был не доводить до травматического разрыва связи. Сейчас ты мне ничего не должен, так что…

— Я должен извиниться, — перебил его Стив. — За то, что не рассказал тебе. Это… Тони, я собирался, но каждый раз откладывал, потому что был не уверен, боялся сделать тебе больно…

— И сделал мне охренеть как хорошо. — Тони чувствовал, как в нем закипает злость, со дна души поднимается осевшая было муть, и его начинает трясти. — Я думал, после Альтрона мы все поняли, как плохо хранить секреты друг от друга. Я думал, что в случае проблем с командой мы будем решать их вместе. И еще я думал, что если Капитан Америка не захочет устанавливать связь, он скажет об этом своей паре, а не…

Тони отвернулся, чтобы сморгнуть горячие соленые капли, и продолжил:

— Сперва я полагал, что связь односторонняя и ты просто ничего не чувствуешь. Подтвержденных случаев зафиксировано девять за всю историю наблюдений, но мне всегда везло на исключения. Но потом Пятница проанализировала твои показатели из бункера… Штормило тебя знатно, Кэп, гормональные показатели вылетали за все мыслимые пределы. Мы оба были не в себе, но ты особенно. И даже об этом ты мне не сказал!

— Я не знал! — Стив тоже плакал, не скрываясь, и сердце в груди у Тони застонало от тоски по несбывшемуся. — Тони, клянусь тебе, я не знал! Мне говорили, что я не смогу образовать пару, что сыворотка необратимо нарушила этот механизм, и я догадался только в бункере, когда почувствовал твою боль! Но я опять опоздал, и…

— И ударил меня щитом в грудь, а потом ушел с Барнсом, — прошептал Тони.

— Я просто хотел остановить это безумие! Вы могли убить друг друга, и как бы я с этим жил? Ты не убийца, Тони! И я сразу же вернулся за тобой, неужели ты не помнишь?

— Не помню. Но я… не виню тебя за бункер, — тяжело сказал Тони. — Больше нет. Хотя так больно, как там, мне не было ни разу в жизни. Твое молчание — другое дело. Никогда не верил, что найду свою пару, а когда выяснилось, что это ты… Несколько часов я был счастлив.

— Прости меня, Тони, мне так жаль. Не думал, что стану тем, кто собственными руками разрушит чудо.

— Ты не доверял мне, и в этом проблема. Без доверия связь не живет, так что у нашего чуда не было шансов. И мне тоже жаль. Как ты себя чувствуешь после разрыва?

— Сегодня я впервые вспомнил, что значит дышать, — честно ответил Стив. — До этого мне казалось, что меня вывернули наизнанку и трут наждаком по всей поверхности. А увидел тебя — и сразу прошло.

— Я тоже все время ощущал себя одним сплошным ушибом, — пробормотал Тони. — Как это все невовремя, черт. Ну, мы привыкнем, наверное. Другие же как-то привыкают.

— Тебе тоже стало легче? — спросил Стив и весь просиял изнутри, когда Тони нехотя кивнул. — Послушай, я… давай я посижу рядом с тобой ночью? Хоть выспишься.

— Засунь свою благотворительность себе в звездно-полосатую задницу, — вспылил Тони. — Я не желаю больше ни разговоров, ни сожалений, ни подачек. Ты. Мне. Не нужен. Точка.

Он вылетел наружу и злобной фурией понесся в лабораторию, чтобы найти ее темной и пустой.

— Босс, полковник Роудс просил передать, что они с мистером Беннером ждут вас на ужин в малой гостиной, — сообщила Пятница.

Тони покачал головой. Вдали от Роджерса симптомы вернулись, озноб, тошнота и боль в груди казались теперь еще гаже.

— Скажи им, что я устал и пошел спать.

Он долго стоял под душем, пытаясь согреться, потом переоделся в спортивные штаны и флисовую фуфайку, завернулся в одеяло и приготовился проснуться от кошмара через пару часов. Но, как ни странно, ему было тепло и комфортно, боль отступила, а веки отяжелели, суля сон без сновидений.

— Пятница, где Роджерс? — спросил он, еле ворочая языком.

— Сидит у дверей в ваши апартаменты, — отозвалась та.

— Почему ты его не прогонишь?

— Он не пытается войти. — Будь Пятница живой, она явно пожала бы плечами. — А вам очевидно лучше в его присутствии.

На грани между сном и явью все казалось таким простым.

— Открой дверь.

Через минуту осторожные шаги замерли у изножья кровати.

— Тони? — прошептал Стив.

— Я очень хочу спать, — признался Тони и, выпростав из-под одеяла руку, протянул ее Стиву.

Стив взял ее и, судя по шороху, устроился прямо на полу.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — сказал он, гладя тыльную сторону ладони кончиками пальцев, и Тони заснул.

*

Связь не восстанавливалась. Стив каждый день смотрел на себя в зеркало, но уродливый кровоподтек не проходил, несмотря на сыворотку, и не превращался в отпечаток губ, свидетельствуя о завершенной связи. У Тони было то же самое. Пусть он старался не снимать футболку при Стиве, но этого было и не нужно — Стив видел, чувствовал, ловил мельком отражение в блестящих поверхностях. Осторожно расспросив Брюса и Наташу, Стив уверился: их случай ненормален. Связь совершенно точно была разорвана: запах Тони изменился, потерял сиреневые ноты, сменившись полынью. Но отчего тогда Стив переставал дрожать от озноба только рядом с Тони, несмотря на вакандскую жару? Почему Тони не морщился от головной боли, не растирал левую руку, если Стив сидел возле него? Стрэндж, не дав Стиву и рта раскрыть, заявил, что он не семейный психолог, а Т’Чалла отвел его к старому шаману. Тот витиевато и путано вещал что-то об истинном родстве душ, доставшихся двум твердолобым мзунгу, а потом прогнал Стива прочь мириться со своим укухела. Стив горько усмехнулся: его укухела мириться не желал.

Во время суматошного обустройства в Ваканде Стив раз двадцать ходил через портал туда и обратно за драгоценными железками Тони. Тони тем временем успел познакомиться с Шури, восхититься ее лабораторией, обсудить с ней и Брюсом первые наметки операции и напроситься на экскурсию в вибраниумную шахту. Роуди, кажется, готов был возносить хвалы всем богам разом, потому что его друг перестал напоминать ходячего мертвеца. На Стива он бросал убийственные взгляды, но угрожать и отгонять его от Тони не пытался.

Зато к Стиву пришел Тор и попросил рассказать, что случилось за время его отсутствия. Говорить об их с Тони противостоянии было неимоверно трудно, тем более о разорванной связи Стив упоминать не желал. Правда, судя по взглядам Тора, тот что-то почувствовал.

— Вам нужно восстановить свое единство, Стив, — сказал он, положив тяжелую руку Стиву на плечо. — Я не колдун и не мудрец, но прожил на свете немало лет. Поверь мне, по отдельности вы — лишь бледные тени самих себя. Мы с братом… — Он сбился, замолчал, потемнел лицом и продолжил: — Но эта история для другого раза.

— Если бы я знал, как восстановить это самое единство, — вздохнул Стив. — Веришь ли, иногда кажется, все бы отдал, чтобы его вернуть.

Тор многозначительно взглянул на Стива, но сменил тему и заговорил о вакандском вооружении.

Через три дня после того, как Стив всю ночь просидел у постели Тони, держа его за руку, они занялись сексом.

Ничто, в общем, не предвещало. Двое суток они почти не видели друг друга, по горло занятые делами, и Стива снова начало трясти и лихорадить. На Тони он наткнулся в маленькой кухоньке, где можно было разве что сварить кофе и пожарить тосты, но всем давно было известно: где кофе, там и Тони. Он стоял с кружкой этого самого кофе и обнимал ее ладонями, будто мерз. Стив подошел, положил руку Тони на плечо, а тот вдруг повернул голову и прижался щекой к его пальцам. На Стива словно горячий вихрь налетел. Он заглянул в темные глаза напротив, а потом они уже были в спальне Тони и лихорадочно стаскивали с себя одежду. Стив потянулся поцеловать, но Тони хитро извернулся, так что прикосновение губ вышло мимолетным, и опустился на кровать на четвереньки, прогнувшись в пояснице.

— Ты знаешь, что делать? — спросил он хрипло.

— Тони… — начал было Стив, но Тони его не слушал.

— Смазка и презервативы в верхнем ящике комода. Предусмотрительные тут хозяева.

— Ты хочешь… так?

Стив стоял без штанов, зажав в кулаке квадратик презерватива, и не знал, на что решиться. Но Тони посмотрел через плечо, обжег голодным взглядом — и для сомнений не осталось места. Ладони так и прикипели к смуглой коже: Стив гладил Тони по спине, ягодицам, бедрам, не в силах остановиться. Осыпал поцелуями плечи. Тони льнул к его рукам, злился, понукал и ругался, пока Стив растягивал тугой вход, осторожно вставил и замер, давая привыкнуть.

Не было ни фанфар, ни фейерверков. Он читал, что первый секс связанной пары незабываем — вот только парой они уже не были, и секс у них случился не впервые. Правда, того, что произошло в люксе Тони в Берлине, Стив и не помнил толком. А сейчас ему было жарко, страшно, под коленом мешалось что-то твердое, сердце билось часто и болезненно, будто неловко перевернулось в грудной клетке и теперь пыталось вернуться на место — ничего похожего на неземное блаженство. Только вот ни за что на свете Стив не променял бы то, что имел сейчас, на все сокровища царей земных. Тони поддал бедрами, и время на рефлексию кончилось. Стив послушно двигался в заданном ритме и старался не кончить сию же секунду: похоже, тело решило отомстить ему и разом сбросить все скопившееся сексуальное напряжение. Голова немного кружилась, пот ел глаза, отчего Тони казался окруженным размытым ореолом света.

Тони всхлипнул, потянулся к члену, и Стив тут же накрыл его руку своей. Несколько резких движений — и Тони сжался, закаменел, на пальцы плеснуло теплым. Стив замер было, но тут же получил пинок по голени и снова скользнул в жаркую тесноту. Через пару секунд Тони расслабился, обмяк, стал податливым, как растаявшее масло, и именно это толкнуло Стива за край. Он накрыл собой Тони, вплавился в него, уткнулся носом во влажные завитки волос на шее и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как боль и тяжесть в груди неохотно отступают, даря мгновения покоя.

Через четырнадцать вдохов и выдохов Тони завозился, явно намереваясь сбежать, и Стив сразу же разжал объятия.

— Я в душ, — голос Тони звучал подчеркнуто спокойно и обыденно. — Увидимся завтра.

— Почему не сегодня за ужином? — спросил Стив, нашаривая на полу сброшенные брюки.

— Вечером мне надо быть в Нью-Йорке, так что переночую там. Возможно, задержусь на два дня. — Тони остановился на пороге ванной, полоснул по Стиву нечитаемым взглядом и отвернулся, собираясь захлопнуть дверь. Намек был кристально ясен, но Стив все же решил попытаться.

— Тони, нам надо погово…

— Нет.

Тони снова повернулся к Стиву. Он выглядел расслабленным и спокойным, еще разгоряченным после секса, и у Стива разом заныли все мышцы в теле — так захотелось уложить Тони обратно в постель, целовать медленно, никуда не торопясь, наслаждаясь таким простым и жизненно необходимым «вместе»… Он сжал кулаки и посмотрел Тони в глаза. Тони растянул губы в пародии на улыбку.

— Этого больше не повторится, так что и разговаривать не о чем.

«Это» повторилось. И еще раз. И еще. Через пять дней. Через три. Через день. В конце концов, Тони просто буркнул: «Ты знаешь, где моя спальня. Обе спальни», а Стив кивнул и отправился на тренировку. Им редко удавалось собрать всех членов команды одновременно, но даже тренировки малыми группами давали свои плоды. Ногу Роуди с помощью вакандских чудес починили мгновенно, и теперь тот нещадно муштровал местных пилотов, ворча, что он бы их и облака разгонять не выпустил, не то, что воевать. Впрочем, ворчание выходило неубедительным. Брюс и Шури разрабатывали план операции для Вижена, Тони присоединялся к ним в любую свободную минуту, и Ванда, наконец, перестала напоминать комок нервов, потому что шансы на успех выглядели внушительно. Наташу, кажется, приняли в Дора Миладже, и Клинт невесело шутил, что ей осталось побрить голову, а он этого не переживет. «Пережил же ты Будапешт», — пожимала плечами Наташа.

Извлечение камня Разума назначили на послезавтра.

— Зайди сегодня ко мне, кое-что покажу, — мимоходом бросил Тони и добавил, спохватившись: — На Базу.

Стив любил бывать на Базе. Это был дом, их дом, несмотря ни на что; там у Тони внутри будто загорался теплый свет, как свеча в лампе. Он становился мягче, приспускал щиты, чаще позволял себя целовать и пару раз Стиву казалось, будто он хочет попросить его остаться… Но Тони не просил.

Когда Стив прошел сквозь портал, Тони сидел в гостиной, что-то быстро отстукивал на планшете и вполголоса разговаривал с Пятницей.

— Завари чай, — буркнул Тони вместо приветствия, и Стив пошел заваривать чай. Многие считали, что Старк пьет только алкоголь или кофе. Те, кого Тони подпускал ближе, знали о пристрастии к смузи самых странных вкусов. А Стив недавно обнаружил, что по вечерам Тони любит пить чай — не дорогущие китайские или японские сорта с заковыристыми названиями, а традиционный черный английский чай с молоком. На его заварку скромных кулинарных способностей Стива вполне хватало.

Тони отхлебнул из кружки, прикрыл глаза и заговорил, не глядя на Стива.

— Согласно расчетам, применение камня Разума может значительно ускорить регенерацию твоего… Барнса. Вместо нескольких месяцев снять коды можно будет за неделю. Шури готова попробовать. Поскольку самого Барнса мы спросить не можем, твоего согласия достаточно.

— Тони, — начал было Стив, но тот его решительно перебил:

— Нет, подожди, я не закончил. Все выкладки и расчеты Пятница скинет тебе на планшет, я могу объяснить общую картину. Камушек сам по себе не является злом, что бы ты там ни думал. После близкого с ним знакомства мы поняли, как можно направлять его воздействие в нужную сторону, да и Стрэндж кое-что подсказал. Нечестно получится, если мы проиграем Таносу, а Барнс все проспит в криокамере, не находишь? Впрочем, если даже ты не согласен… Боюсь, Шури все равно это сделает, она аж вибрирует от нетерпения — так ей хочется проверить свою теорию.

— Тони, ты вовсе не обязан…

— Я ничего и не делал, — снова перебил его Тони. — Всего лишь немного помог с расчетами. Ну так что?

Стив внимательно посмотрел на Тони, вцепившегося в темно-синюю кружку так, что побелели пальцы. Думая о том, что между ними было, Стив часто сам себе поражался: он мог сказать, когда Тор притворялся, что не понимает обычаи Мидгарда, а когда говорил всерьез; когда Клинт заглушал шутками нутряной страх снова стать марионеткой в чужих руках; когда Наташа чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке и прятала это чувство за мелкими обыденными вещами, но Тони… в его присутствии Стива будто одновременно ослепляло мощным прожектором и оглушало какофонией звуков, так что из глаз лились слезы и звенело в ушах. Потом, оглядываясь назад, он не понимал, как можно было не увидеть, не почувствовать искреннюю заботу, желание быть ближе, готовность взвалить на себя любую ношу, любую ответственность, лишь бы мир стал немножечко лучше. А когда Стив пытался поговорить с Тони — серьезно поговорить, а не пошутить, — у него будто язык распухал во рту. Слова получались неуклюжими, интонации неправильными. И даже на бумаге… Стив выбросил двадцать восемь вариантов письма: выходило то натужно, то холодно, то напыщенно, то совсем уж полная ерунда. Но он все равно собирался попробовать снова.

— Тони, я очень ценю то, что ты делаешь — для меня, для всех нас. Я боюсь за Баки, но если ты, и Брюс, и Шури считаете, что попытаться стоит — я доверяю вам. Тебе, Тони. И еще… я не знаю, как мне исправить все то, что случилось между нами. Можно ли это исправить. Но пока ты согласен, я буду пытаться. Если ты захочешь, чтобы я ушел — скажи мне об этом. А если захочешь, чтобы остался… — Стив медленно вытянул руку и легко накрыл ладонью побелевшие пальцы, — я останусь, Тони.

— Так и знал, что нужно было предоставить разговоры Брюсу, — буркнул Тони, у которого подозрительно блестели глаза. — Все настроение испортил. Я не знаю, чего хочу, ясно тебе? Иногда я мечтаю о том, чтобы никогда больше тебя не видеть, а иногда — вцепиться и не отпускать. Мне плохо без тебя и в твоем присутствии не лучше. Ладно, лучше… иногда. Но это-то и бесит: мы наполовину связаны, и мне, как всегда, досталась хреновая половина. Ты как наркотик, Роджерс: короткая эйфория и мучительная ломка после. Но я не могу отказаться от наркотика, не теперь, когда Танос может напасть в любой момент. Потом, если для нас будет потом, мы как-нибудь решим эту проблему, но сейчас… я не могу, Стив. Тебе стоит уйти.

Стив кивнул, тяжело поднялся и вслепую побрел к порталу, собираясь вернуться в Ваканду. Он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным и снова подумал, что душу бы отдал за то, чтобы избавить Тони от мучений. Резкая боль рванула когтями под ребрами слева, так что на мгновение Стиву показалось, что у него на груди лопнула кожа и мышцы разошлись в стороны, чтобы дать сердцу дорогу на волю. Он неловко шагнул в светящийся круг, но внезапно портал набух вязким туманным киселем, стрельнул искрами, и Стива поволокло куда-то вперед и вверх по невидимой спирали, а когда кружение прекратилось, он оказался посреди безжизненной серой пустыни. Темно-лиловое солнце, окруженное ярким ободком, как во время затмения, слепо таращилось с неба, темно-лиловые скалы возвышались вдалеке. Стив всем своим существом почувствовал — он не на Земле. Портал позади схлопнулся, и наступило глухое, страшное одиночество.

Оставаться на месте или идти? Он не знал. Если его будут искать… Будут ли? Смогут ли Тор или Стрэндж выяснить, куда его забросил своенравный камень? Стив представил себе, как навсегда остается посреди этого песка, под вывернутым наизнанку солнцем — и его пробрал озноб. Направить «Валькирию» в ледяную воду было гораздо проще. Черт, да если бы его занесло в центр пустыни на Земле или даже на необитаемый остров, план действий был бы ясен. Здесь же, где бы ни было это неприветливое «здесь», он вполне мог оказаться единственным живым существом. Долго ли удастся оставаться живым? 

Стив хотел сделать холм из песка или выложить знак из камней, обозначить свое присутствие. Но вокруг не было ни одного камня, а песок немедленно рассыпался под руками, будто мельчайшие шарики ртути, не давая нарушить идеальную плоскость поверхности. Когда с неба посыпался серый снег, Стив принял решение и направился к скалам — там можно попробовать найти укрытие. Тонкая футболка не спасала от холода, как и легкие спортивные брюки. Надо было двигаться. Что будет, когда не останется сил, Стив упорно не думал. Через несколько часов — или дней — он добрался до подножия скальной гряды и увидел путь, ведущий наверх. Значит, здесь когда-то были люди, и, может быть, они помогут ему вернуться домой.

Тропа нырнула в каменный туннель, а после вывела его на плато на головокружительной высоте — Стив и не думал, что успел так высоко подняться. От вида захватывало дух. Прекрасный, но абсолютно мертвый мир лежал перед Стивом, купаясь в багровых отсветах местного заката. Дальше дороги не было — дорога обрывалось в пропасть. Посреди площадки возвышались два столба явно не природного происхождения. Что это было? Алтарь, жертвенник, усыпальница, часть грандиозного механизма — Стив не знал. Он встал на краю и окинул взглядом царство камня, песка и ветра. Где-то далеко впереди и внизу блеснула вода — по крайней мере, это будет его следующей целью. Стив повернулся, чтобы двинуться обратно — и отшатнулся, чуть не сорвавшись вниз, потому что перед ним маячила темная фигура в развевающихся лохмотьях.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, сын Джозефа, — прошелестел неживой голос, протек струйкой песка между сухих пальцев, обтянутых пергаментной кожей. — Вот мы и встретились снова.

— Шмидт, — выдохнул Стив. — Откуда?.. Как?..

Но он уже знал, как. Будто кто-то нашептывал ему — одними мыслями, без звука — о Тессеракте, который выбрал Привратника и перенес его сюда, чтобы служить и исполнять волю. Кому служить? Чью волю исполнять? И зачем здесь оказался сам Стив?

— Ты хотел отдать душу, — сказал тот, кто был когда-то Шмидтом. Он произнес это монотонно, без злорадства или ненависти, просто констатируя факт. — Я хотел жить вечно — и получил то, о чем просил. Ты хотел отдать душу — поверь, во Вселенной нет лучше места, чем это. Камни иногда подчиняются людским просьбам, и Тессеракт послушал тебя.

— Какую душу? О чем ты говоришь? — процедил Стив. Ему было по-настоящему страшно, будто с ним заговорил истлевший труп.

— Ты ведь знаешь о камнях Бесконечности. Пространство и Время, Сила и Разум... Здесь, на Вормире, можно получить камень Души. Единственный, который требует платы, единственный, который может соединить остальные камни в единое целое.

— Что за плата? — Стива трясло от холода и злости, и еще немножко — от потустороннего шелеста чужого голоса. Старый враг, обретший мучительное и бесплодное бессмертие, стоял перед ним, и Стиву хотелось снести ему голову — из брезгливой жалости. Но он не мог, и оставалось слушать и задавать вопросы, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума.

— Тот, кого любишь больше всего на свете. Отец, брат, ребенок… родственная душа. О, Вормир весьма ценит родственные души. Я вижу, как сильна твоя связь, Роджерс. Если ты и впрямь так уж хочешь пожертвовать собой, твоей паре нужно всего лишь столкнуть тебя с этого обрыва.

— Моя связь… разорвана, — прошептал Стив. — Он не придет.

— Он придет, — равнодушно заявил Шмидт. — Конечно, придет, и сделает выбор. Камень Души — ключ к победе. Если он достанется Таносу, вам не выстоять против него. Если он окажется у вас, то ваши шансы здорово возрастут. Ты, конечно, не увидишь победу, но тебе не впервой, верно?

Стив сжал кулаки и шагнул вперед. Он прекрасно понимал, что бить Шмидта бесполезно, но гнев требовал выхода.

— Мы не платим за победу чужими жизнями!

— Платите, — прошипел Шмидт, и Стиву показалось, что лицо-череп оскалилось в безобразной ухмылке. — Просто тебе не нравится платить заранее, хотя в конечном счете цена может оказаться дешевле.

— Это отвратительно.

— Всего лишь концепция меньшего зла. На войне невозможно остаться чистеньким, тебе ли не знать.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но резкий порыв ледяного ветра забил дыхание обратно в глотку и заставил согнуться пополам, словно от удара в живот. Сквозь навернувшиеся слезы он увидел вспышку алого и золотого у входа в каменный туннель. Репульсорный луч ударил в грудь Шмидту и прошил его насквозь, не причинив сколько-нибудь заметного вреда. Через мгновение броня зависла прямо перед ним, закрывая его от Шмидта, и голос Тони донесся из динамиков:

— Мог бы и предупредить, что собираешься на вечеринку.

— Это вышло случайно, — отозвался Стив. — Я не хотел.

— Энтони Эдвард Старк, сын Говарда, — со странным удовлетворением протянул Шмидт. — Смотрю, ты пошел по стопам отца.

— Твой знакомый? — осведомился Тони у Стива. — На редкость неприятный тип.

Он крутанулся в воздухе, в Стива что-то полетело, он автоматически поднял руку и поймал щит — сверкающий яркими красками, отполированный, будто новый. Ремни привычно обняли предплечье, знакомая тяжесть придала сил. Ухмылку Тони было видно даже через шлем.

— Подумал, вдруг ты соскучился по своему фрисби. Но вообще мне тут не нравится, Кэп. Ни выпивки, ни девочек. Пойдем домой, а?

— Он не сможет уйти отсюда. — Шмидт посмотрел черными провалами глазниц в пылающие голубым прорези ало-золотой маски и повторил: — Он не сможет. Его привел Тессеракт. Но ты… ты пришел сам и вправе получить решающий козырь в битве. Выбирай, Энтони, сын Говарда. Камень Души в обмен на жизнь твоей пары.

— Спасибо, не интересует, — тут же отозвался Тони. — К тому же Кэп больше не моя пара, но это неваж…

— Ты бы не смог прийти сюда за ним, если бы вы не были родственными душами. Ваша связь жива, она сильнее вас. Уйдешь отсюда, Энтони Эдвард Старк — и будешь мучиться сожалениями. Принесешь жертву — и исцелишься.

— Давай-ка уточним. — Голос Тони зазвучал очень по-деловому, будто он прояснял подробности сделки где-нибудь на Уолл Стрит. — Ты утверждаешь, что Кэп не может уйти отсюда, так что должен или погибнуть в обмен на камушек, или… Что случится с ним, если я уйду?

— Умрет попусту. — Шмидт отплыл в сторону и сложил руки на груди. — Тебе решать.

— Проверим. — Тони повернулся к Стиву и спросил: — Готов поучаствовать в маленьком научном эксперименте?

— Разумеется, — ответил Стив. — Ты же меня знаешь. Сегодня вечером я совершенно свободен.

Через несколько часов стало понятно, что Шмидт не врал: Стив не мог уйти со скального плато, а портал остался на равнине. Тони что-то бормотал о напряженности поля, через слово поминал Стрэнджа и грязно ругался. Они пробовали вернуться через тоннель, перелететь поверху, спуститься на дно пропасти — бесполезно. У Тони в одиночку не было проблем, но перед Стивом возникала совершенно непреодолимая стена.

— Избирательный силовой барьер, — шипел Тони. — Ненавижу магию! Пятница! О, черт…

С Пятницей связи не было, Тони были доступны лишь ограниченные возможности встроенного в броню модуля. Он диктовал ему данные, просчитывал какие-то варианты, даже развернул голографический экран прямо в воздухе. Два, потому что скорость обработки оказалась маловата, а для расчетов требовалось место.

— По моим прикидкам, мощности костюма не хватит. Они, конечно, мало чем отличаются от гадания на кофейной гуще, но все-таки. Интересно, «Иерихон» смог бы пробить дыру? До чего ты меня довел, Кэп, я уже согласен звать на помощь бывшего нейрохирурга в дурацком плаще с его заклинаниями.

— Тони, — тихо сказал Стив, осторожно дотрагиваясь до его плеча. — Может быть, тебе правда стоит уйти отсюда? Обсудите проблему со Стрэнджем, с Тором, с Шури, придумаете выход и вернетесь?

— Нет. — Тони смахнул светящиеся экраны, убрал шлем и повернулся к Стиву. — Никуда я не уйду.

— Но это глупо и нерационально. — Стив пытался звучать убедительно, хотя холод и усталость делали свое дело, понуждая присесть, прислониться к камню, вытянуть ноги и хотя бы на минуточку закрыть глаза. — Нам нужна помощь, ты сходишь за ней и…

— Я не вернусь, Стив. Я чувствую, знаю, что если сейчас уйду отсюда, то обратной дороги не будет. Я не могу так рисковать.

— Тогда что? Будем сидеть здесь и любоваться закатом? — спросил Стив, еле ворочая языком.

— Ну, чем не свидание? — невесело пошутил Тони, но потом осекся и внимательно посмотрел на Стива. — Да ты совсем замерз! Извини, свой пиджак отдать тебе не могу, но у меня есть кое-что получше.

Он нажал куда-то, и костюм струйками потек внутрь светящегося контейнера в форме сердца. Зрелище было завораживающее.

— Это… Тони, что это?

— Наниты, — буркнул Тони, водружая на нос невесть откуда извлеченные очки с розовыми стеклами. Под броней на нем оказался черный поддоспешник, обнимавший его плотно, как вторая кожа. Пока Стив таращился, Тони сорвал с себя странное сердце и впечатал в грудь Стива. Красно-золотые ручейки щекотно заструились по рукам, плечам, укрывая и защищая. — Классная штука. В мою старую броню ты бы никак не поместился, а сейчас размерчик легко подогнать по фигуре. «Марк», включи обогрев.

Стив чувствовал себя так, будто Тони укрыл его самым уютным в мире одеялом, а потом и сам залез под него, чтобы щедро поделиться теплом. Холод отступал, его последние бессильные укусы покалывали кожу, а внутри расцветало… наверное, это было счастье. Горькое, неуместное, обреченное на гибель, но все равно счастье. Поэтому Стив осторожно обнял Тони закованными в броню руками и поцеловал.

Тони вздрогнул, но немедленно обнял Стива в ответ. Они целовались так, будто у них не было никаких забот и тревог, а впереди ждала долгая и непременно счастливая жизнь. Стив чувствовал, как припекает левую сторону груди, и готов был поклясться, что кровоподтек прямо сейчас превращается в идеальный отпечаток губ, свидетельство завершенной связи.

— Тони, — шептал Стив, — я люблю тебя. Прости, что я не сумел стать для тебя второй полови…

— Заткнись, Стив, — яростно шипел Тони в ответ и тут же приникал к Стиву в новом поцелуе. — Заткнись сейчас же, не смей со мной прощаться, я тоже тебя люблю! Не смей! Развел тут сопли, как в трагедии Шекспира. Ромео и Джульетта, тьфу. Четыреста лет, а все…

Внезапно Тони отстранился и посмотрел на Стива расширившимися глазами.

— Ромео и Джульетта, Стив! Это… понимаешь, может сработать. Этому дрянному местечку нужно, чтобы ты умер. Если ты потом оживешь, его это не касается, верно?

— Тони, о чем ты говоришь?

— Я говорю о том, что в броне есть инъектор с сильным обезболивающим, на несколько минут хватит даже тебе. И если я все правильно рассчитаю, Стив, мы сможем, наконец, убраться отсюда к черту. Ты не обязан соглашаться, если что. Я сперва все посчитаю и перепроверю, и, возможно, сам не соглашусь. Подожди.

— Тони, но…

— Тише, Стив, — шикнул Тони. — Я работаю.

В конце концов Стив прямо в броне уселся на землю, а Тони угнездился у него на коленях, чтобы иметь лучший доступ к системам брони. Стив дремал, просыпался, смотрел, как движутся губы Тони, полностью погруженного в расчеты, и снова проваливался в сон. Очнулся он от того, что Тони выстукивал какой-то рваный ритм по нагрудной пластине костюма.

— Я закончил, — сказал он. — Мне чудовищно не нравится план, но другого у меня нет. И шансы на успех в нашей ситуации… ну, скажем, больше половины, а это уже что-то.

— Тони, что ты предлагаешь сделать? — тихо спросил Стив.

Тони посмотрел на него долгим, отчаянным каким-то взглядом и спросил:

— Стив, ты мне доверяешь?

— Да, — не колеблясь, ответил он.

— Я предлагаю тебе умереть.

*

Когда Стив направился к порталу, Тони мгновенно пожалел о своих словах. Он хотел крикнуть, задержать Стива, попросить остаться — просто остаться, чтобы посидеть рядом, но не смог. Грудь будто опять нашпиговало шрапнелью, воздух стал вязким и горьким, и пока Тони снова научился дышать, прошло немало времени. Наверное.

— Пятница, — прохрипел он, — что со мной?

— Недостаточно данных, — с заминкой отозвалась Пятница. — Есть основания полагать, что испытываемые вами негативные ощущения — эффект связи.

Тони застонал.

— Ну почему именно мне так не везет, а? Она же разорвана, эта чертова связь, какие еще эффекты? Свяжись с Вакандой, мне нужно…

— Вас вызывают, босс. Доктор Стрэндж утверждает, что это срочно.

В воздухе засветился экран, с которого хмурился встревоженный Верховный маг.

— Старк, где Роджерс? Он с вами?

— Нет, вернулся на родину вибраниума, так что если он вам нужен…

— Его там нет, — отозвался Стрэндж. — Портал сработал неправильно и перенес Роджерса в другое место.

— Куда? — Голос отказывался служить, и Тони не был уверен, что Стрэндж его услышал. Впрочем, нужды не было.

— Неизвестно. Тессеракт, если можно так выразиться, проявил собственную волю, а спросить его…

— И как мы собираемся искать Кэпа? — Тони пробрало внезапным холодом, так что заныли зубы и заломило в висках. — Он вообще жив?

— Будем надеяться. Вы вернетесь в Ваканду, Старк? Только учтите, порталом сейчас пользоваться опасно, он нестабилен. Вы можете оказаться где угодно.

— Хорошо, прилечу в броне, — кивнул Тони.

Он начал раздеваться еще на пути в мастерскую. Подумал, что собирался снять одежду совсем при других обстоятельствах, поежился и быстро натянул поддоспешник. Щит Стива так и стоял на подставке — сверкал, как новый, белая звезда светилась в полумраке. Тони все собирался отдать имущество хозяину, но не мог придумать, как. Теперь и думать не придется.

Он активировал броню, забросил щит за спину и направился к выходу с Базы. Проходя мимо портала, Тони притормозил и внимательно осмотрел светящийся голубым круг — тот выглядел, как обычно.

— Пятница, ты зафиксировала что-то необычное, когда уходил Кэп?

— Энергетический выплеск был сильнее обычного, других отклонений стандартными датчиками не зарегистрировано.

В этот момент Тони услышал донесшийся из портала голос. Слов разобрать не получалось, но это был Стив, и он… звал на помощь?

— Пятница, — прошептал Тони и не смог продолжить. Его потащило к порталу со страшной силой, будто сердце стало железным, а с той стороны включили мощнейший электромагнит.

— Босс, наблюдаю сходные характеристики… рекомендую отойти от порта…

Тони не слышал. Его втянуло внутрь, как соринку в пылесос, и закружило в сером смерче, не давая сориентироваться. Потом смерч утих и выплюнул его… куда-то. Тони огляделся, и его передернуло: с пустынями у него были не лучшие отношения, а вокруг простиралась именно пустыня.

— Пятница, — позвал он, уже зная, что не услышит ответа. Это очевидно была не Земля. Чуточку другая сила тяжести, несколько измененный состав воздуха, отвратительный цвет солнца… Сканирование не дало результатов: если Стива тоже вынесло сюда, то его следы замело песком, и тепловизор не показывал ровным счетом ничего. Мелкий серый снег медленно падал на мелкий серый песок, бесконечная равнина повторяла сама себя, как фрактал. Не ледяной ад, но его преддверие.

Впереди возвышались горы, и Тони полетел к ним. Скальный туннель выглядел неприветливо, но другой дороги не было, и если Стив проходил здесь, то этим путем. Тони неторопливо двигался вперед и вверх, готовясь встретить любую опасность, но вот натурального дементора из Гарри Поттера как-то не ожидал. От удивления он пальнул в черную фигуру, а потом перед ним оказался Стив — живой и здоровый Стив, упрямый, родной, и в груди отчего-то начало припекать, будто там включили маленький обогреватель.

Ситуация, как обычно, оказалась дрянь. Пока не безвыходная, еще оставались варианты, но надежды на счастливый конец таяли с каждой минутой, а главное — Стив, кажется, решил сдаться. Он пытался попрощаться с Тони, но допускать этого Тони не собирался. Когда они выберутся отсюда, он намеревался долго и основательно ругаться со звездно-полосатой задницей, а потом еще дольше и основательнее мириться. В постели, желательно, на Базе, включив режим «Гробница фараона», чтобы никто не мог помешать. И никаких больше порталов, само собой.

Ромео и Джульетта — этот вариант Тони совершенно не нравился, но ничего другого придумать не удавалось. Если ты не знаешь физические законы досконально, ты не можешь их нарушать. С магией выходила та же штука. Если не понимаешь, как работает проклятый барьер, то и сломать его не удастся. Остается только следовать правилам. А правило было одно и оно гласило: Стив Роджерс должен умереть. Требовалось понять, в какие параметры смерти нужно уложиться. Остановка дыхания, сердцебиения, мозговой деятельности? К сожалению, источник информации у них был всего один и он страшно не нравился Тони, но, как говорится, нищим выбирать не приходится.

— Как должен умереть Стив? — спросил он Шмидта, который все так же терпеливо маячил на краю площадки.

— Ты должен столкнуть его вниз. Он упадет на дно, и ты получишь камень, — ответил Шмидт.

— Он должен именно упасть и разбиться? — Тони затошнило, но он должен был знать точно.

— Жертва — это самое дорогое, это кровь, дыхание и жизнь. — Шмидт зашелестел, словно смеялся. — Что ты задумал, Старк?

— Я не хочу переплатить ни цента, — отозвался Тони, стискивая руку Стива. — Если его тело не нужно Вормиру, я заберу его с собой.

— Можешь попытаться, — ответил Шмидт. — Плоть не имеет значения, важна душа.

— Слушай меня, Стив. — Тони отдал приказ броне, и перчатки стекли с ладоней Стива, позволяя прикоснуться кожей к коже. — Ты будешь падать в костюме. Броня сделает тебе инъекцию из смеси анальгетика с нанитами, которые остановят сердце и подавят центр дыхания. Она же аккуратно пустит тебе кровь. Если все пройдет по плану и я получу камушек, «Марк» вынесет тебя со дна этой проклятой пропасти к порталу.

— А если нет? — спросил Стив с грустной улыбкой.

— Тогда костюм начнет реанимационные мероприятия, и мы будем думать дальше.

— Тони, пообещай мне, что, если у нас не получится, ты уйдешь отсюда и не будешь винить себя в моей смерти. Пожалуйста, пообещай.

— Не говори ерунды, Стив. Разумеется, я буду винить тебя, потому что мы уйдем отсюда вдвоем, но вместо разнузданного секса нам придется тащиться к медикам, и я уже ненавижу тебя за это!

У поцелуя был кисло-сладкий яблочный привкус. Потом Стив оторвался от губ Тони, глубоко вдохнул и сказал:

— Ты опять пахнешь сиренью. Это мой любимый запах. Давай, Тони, не будем тянуть.

Они стояли на краю обрыва, и Тони было страшно, как будто над ними снова разверзлась космическая дыра, из которой глядела смерть. Только теперь лететь туда предстояло Стиву.  
Тони зажмурился и тут же снова распахнул глаза, почувствовав, как стальная хватка пальцев разжимается и красно-золотая фигура стремительно падает вниз, вниз, к жадным каменным клыкам, притаившимся на дне.

Молния распорола темно-фиолетовое небо, и Тони показалось, что она ударила как раз туда, где лежало тело Стива в глупой бесполезной броне. Он с ошеломляющей ясностью понял, что переиграть судьбу не получится, и жертва будет принесена, что бы он ни делал.

— Не-е-е-ет! — закричал Тони, падая на колени. — Нет, нет, нет, не смей, слышишь, верни его мне!!!

Невесть откуда взявшаяся янтарная волна накрыла его с головой, выбила из легких оставшийся воздух, подхватила и отхлынула, оставив на неведомом берегу. Он поднял глаза: перед ним стояла Мария, его мать.

— Мама? — прошептал Тони. — Откуда ты здесь? Я умер или сошел с ума?

— Ну что, ты, сынок, — ответила Мария, молодая, легкая, почти нестерпимо красивая, какой Тони ее почти и не помнил. — Меня здесь нет. Тебе просто нужно сделать выбор.

— Какой выбор, мама?

— Этот мальчик, Стив… твоя пара, да?

— Он жив?!

— Нет, конечно, на Вормире так не бывает. Но ты можешь обменять его жизнь…

— На свою? Я готов!

— На вашу связь. Ты не ценишь свою жизнь, мой дорогой, но связь для тебя — драгоценна. Тебе даровано право отдать ее взамен жизни твоей пары. Бывшей пары. Ты согласен?

— Конечно, согласен. Я… люблю тебя, мама. Я так скучал.

— И я люблю тебя, милый. А теперь — пора.

Она невесомо поцеловала его в лоб и прикоснулась пальцами к груди.

— Такая красивая, — прошептала она, потянув наружу сверкающую нить… нет, скорее тонкий шпагат, если бы его сделали из бриллиантовой крошки, радуги и фейерверков на Четвертое июля. Потом Мария обернула ее вокруг запястья, взялась покрепче и дернула, а Тони на мгновение ослеп от вспышки, которая показалась ему ярче сварочной дуги. Через три удара сердца он понял, что стоит на коленях на мелководье, в кулаке зажат пылающий осколок янтаря, а внутри невыносимо пусто и совсем ничего не болит.

Спотыкаясь, он шел к порталу, в коммуникаторе бормотал искин брони, докладывая о прибытии в точку назначения, камень жег пальцы ледяным огнем. Через мгновение он был уже во дворце, команда бомбардировала его вопросами, но сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы сунуть камень Тору и дать приказ броне свернуться. Последнее, что он запомнил — бледное до синевы лицо Стива и ладонь, накрепко прижатая к груди, где на коже больше не было никаких отметин.

*

Приходить в себя было трудно и как-то… незачем. Память была пуста. В ней царствовало вывернутое наизнанку солнце и темно-фиолетовые молнии. Кажется, он должен был умереть. Стив не слишком возражал, если честно, но раз уж не умер, то нужно было что-то делать. Например, открыть глаза. Он и открыл, и сперва ничего не увидел — все вокруг было размытым и искаженным, будто он смотрел из-под воды. Или изнутри льдины, напомнила память, и Стив сел рывком, чувствуя, как заколотилось сердце. Кровать, на которой он лежал, скорее походила на операционный стол, но докторов вокруг не было. Он сам был одет не в больничную распашонку, а в длинную белую тунику. Просторное помещение с непривычной техникой и огромными окнами от пола до потолка было чем-то знакомо.

«Я в Ваканде, — подумал Стив. — Я в Ваканде, а должен быть…»

Додумать он не успел. Из дверей появилась Шури, за ней следовал встревоженный Брюс, замыкал шествие Сэм. Он-то и заговорил первым.

— Ну ты даешь, Стив. Это же надо было умудриться перепутать планету! Мы тут чуть с ума не сошли, когда примчался Стрэндж и заявил, что тебя унесло Тессерактом в неведомые дали, а Старк рванул за тобой, никому ничего не сказав. Вы друг друга стоите.

Старк… Тони. При звуках этого имени Стив привычно сжался в комок, ожидая боли, но боли не было. Ничего не было. Он помнил бункер и полет в Ваканду, помнил, как сидел ночью у постели Тони, помнил их секс — и первый, и все последующие разы. Но эта память была мертвой, очищенной от запахов, звуков, эмоций, просто набор сухих безжизненных фактов. И от этого было хуже и страшнее, чем от боли.

— Что со мной? — кое-как выдавил Стив. Его не поняли.

— Судя по рассказу Тони, ты умер, — пояснил Брюс. — Вас занесло в какой-то ужасный мир, который не хотел тебя выпускать живым. Так что Тони пришлось тебя убить, а потом бежать со всех ног к порталу, чтобы смерть не стала окончательной.

— Твое сердце никак не желало запускаться, — подтвердила Шури. — Заставил ты нас поволноваться, Капитан. — Зато теперь у нас есть четыре камня. Ну, пока три и Вижен, но завтра, я надеюсь, будет четыре, а значит…

— Где Тони? — Стив спустил ноги с кушетки. Ему нужно было немедленно убедиться в том, что с Тони все в порядке. Эта противная пустота в груди… ее раньше не было, а рядом с Тони всегда становилось легче. Может быть, и сейчас?..

— Он спит, — отозвался Брюс. — Я боялся, его тоже придется уложить на больничную койку, но пока решили ограничиться обычной кроватью. С ним Роуди, а Тор и Стрэндж колдуют над камнем.

— Пойдем-ка тебя покормим, — предложил Сэм. — Ты когда ел в последний раз?

— Не помню, — буркнул Стив. — Ни черта я не помню, Сэм. Подожди меня в столовой, я схожу переоденусь.

В своей комнате Стив первым делом скинул тунику и уставился на себя в зеркало. Кожа на груди была абсолютно гладкой: ни кровоподтеков, ни синяков, ни отпечатка губ. Связи больше не было.

Вечером он все-таки пошел к Тони. Тот на удивление не попытался сбежать, хотя и счастливым не выглядел.

— Что произошло на Вормире? — спросил Стив. Тони стоял у окна и не повернулся, когда Стив открыл дверь.

— Тебе полную версию или краткую? Если коротко, мне предложили на выбор пожертвовать тобой или связью. Я выбрал связь, как ты понимаешь, так что теперь мы оба свободны. Полная версия включает кучу метафизической чепухи, не имеющей отношения к делу. Что-то еще?

— Тони. — Стив шагнул ближе. Пустота в груди требовала прикоснуться, попытаться заполнить чужим теплом противную дыру, но Стив удержался. — Мне очень жаль…

— О чем жалеть? — отозвался Тони с искусственным весельем в голосе. — Ты жив, я тоже, мы достали камушек и избавились от биологической ошибки, которая толкала нас друг к другу в постель. Сплошные плюсы, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

— Тони! — повторил Стив и все-таки потянулся, чтобы взять его за руку. Пустота внутри пошевелилась — и никуда не делась.

— Убедился? Ничего не осталось. — Тони, наконец, повернулся к Стиву и аккуратно убрал руку. — Даже запаха. То есть, ты пахнешь, конечно, но это просто… ну, внешнее, что ли.

Стив принюхался: Тони пах кофе, машинным маслом, чуть-чуть каким-то экзотическим местным запахом, но та особенная нотка, которая всегда тревожила Стива, и впрямь пропала. От этой потери хотелось плакать, но этого Стив, конечно, делать не собирался. Он не даст пустоте взять над ними верх.

— Ерунда, — сказал он решительно. — Остался ты, и это важнее всех запахов на свете. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой, даже если ты меня больше ни разу не поцелуешь. Ты… Тони, ты удивительный и ты мне нужен. Не знаю, нужен ли я тебе, но если все-таки…

— Стив, это привычка говорит, тоска по связи. Скоро ты поймешь, что мое присутствие вовсе не обязательно. — Стиву казалось, что Тони пытается убедить сам себя. — К тому же, время на исходе. Танос вот-вот появится. Стрэндж говорит, мы взбаламутили всю Галактику.

— Мы победим Таноса, а потом пойдем выпить кофе с пирожными, — твердо заявил Стив. — Обещай мне, Тони. Мы выживем, я поведу тебя в маленькое кафе в Бруклине рядом с набережной, и мы будем пить кофе, есть сладости, разглядывать прохожих. Можешь даже со мной не разговаривать, просто пообещай, что пойдешь.

— Опять гонишься за тем, чего не вернуть? — Тони смотрел на него устало и обреченно.

— Нет, строю планы на будущее.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Тони. — Один поход в кафе я как-нибудь вытерплю. А сейчас мне пора идти. Там у Брюса Халк наотрез отказывается выходить, и мне нужно перенастроить Халкбастер, и…

— Увидимся завтра, Тони, — кивнул Стив, вышел и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Когда небо Ваканды почернело от кораблей армии, собранной Таносом с тысячи планет, Стив подумал, что они не справятся. Враги прибывали и прибывали, как полчища ветхозаветной саранчи, и не было им конца. Силу камней использовать было нельзя, ее следовало беречь для решающего удара. Стрэндж повторил это раз пятьсот, по мнению Клинта, но Тор, которому доверили нанести этот удар, был с ним совершенно согласен.

— Тессерактом учатся управлять десятилетиями, — сказал он. — Думаю, наш чародей тоже не сразу совладал со своим камушком. А четыре камня одновременно многовато даже для бессмертных. Нам надо дождаться Таноса и бить наверняка.

И Стив был согласен с планом, но теперь, глядя на многоруких бронированных чудовищ, подбиравшихся к защитному куполу, окружавшему Ваканду, он боялся, что они не продержатся. Колышущаяся масса расступилась, и к преграде подошли четыре фигуры в черном.

— Мы, Черный Орден, дети Таноса, предлагаем отдать нашему повелителю камни и не лить кровь понапрасну. Зачем множить жертвы, зачем противиться неизбежному? Я, Эбони Мо, говорю вам: покоритесь! — Самый щуплый из четверых вещал с искренней убежденностью и таким переизбытком пафоса, что начинали болеть зубы.

— Земля сегодня закрыта, — крикнул Тони. — Собирайте вещички и проваливайте.

Алая броня ослепительно сияла на солнце, и Стив ничего не мог поделать — то и дело посматривал в его сторону. Тони делал вид, что ничего не замечает.

— Ну что ж, вы выбрали свою судьбу, презренные земляне, — проскрипел щуплый.

Он поднял руки, и из его ладоней в купол ударил луч бледно-зеленоватого света. Купол вздрогнул, пошел волнами, но не поддался.

— Маг, — прошипел Тони. — Тьфу, пакость.

— В данном случае согласен. — Стрэндж, стоявший рядом, раскручивал в ладонях золотые диски.

К месту, где стоял Эбони Мо, подкатили странного вида орудия, которые начали обстреливать силовое поле.

Т’Чалла посмотрел на Стрэнджа, но тот покачал головой — еще рано. Ждать было тяжелее всего, но ждать было необходимо. Через некоторое время Мо отдал приказ, и бронированные твари принялись в разных местах нападать на купол, пытаясь продавить его телами. В местах ударов потрескивали синеватые молнии — верный признак того, что защита истончается. Некоторым существам удавалось пробиться внутрь, но они тут же падали на землю, рассеченные пополам.

— Всем приготовиться! — крикнул Стив.

— Ваканда навеки! — отозвались воины, выстроившиеся позади.

— Вперед! — скомандовал Т’Чалла, и в куполе протаял узкий проход, куда, как в бутылочное горлышко, устремились враги.

Их утюжила шквальным огнем авиация, их обстреливали из энергетических копий и из обычного оружия, и они гибли сотнями, но их это не останавливало. Новые твари лезли по трупам, будто их что-то гнало вперед: мощное заклятие, неотвратимый ужас или просто тупая, не рассуждающая ярость. Они разливались по равнине, как черно-сизое гнилое море, и значит, пора было идти в рукопашную. Общая битва распалась на отдельные островки. Тор, Сэм и Роуди носились в небе, сбивая летающих тварей. Ванда, Окойе и Наташа сражались с одетой в черное рогатой женщиной. Брюс в Халкбастере сцепился с ящероподобным гигантом, вооруженным кошмарной помесью молотка и секиры. Тони, Вонг и Стрэндж увязли в схватке с Эбони Мо, а Стив, бросившийся было на помощь, был остановлен четвертым из Черного Ордена, мерзким типом с серой шелушащейся мордой. Они были очень сильны, эти дети Таноса, но защитники Земли сражались за свой дом, и потому вскоре рогатая женщина и ящер сгорели в огне защитного поля, Эбони Мо от выстрела из репульсора провалился в портал, открытый в глубокий космос, а серомордого проткнул его собственной глефой Вижен, пришедший на подмогу Стиву. Они всей командой пытались уговорить андроида не вмешиваться в битву, потому что после извлечения камня его силы были подорваны. Ванда прибегла к безотказному женскому приему и пол ночи рыдала у него на груди, но все равно не смогла добиться желаемого. Вижен пообещал только, что будет действовать лишь в случае крайней необходимости. Стив даже не успел сказать спасибо: возле них заклубилось серое облако, расчерченное молниями, и из него выступил Танос.

Он был огромен, лилов, равнодушен и преисполнен уверенности в себе. Перчатка из тусклого золота, надетая на левую руку, светилась двумя яркими искрами: алой и пурпурной. Он поднял вверх кулак, и Брюс бросился в атаку, намереваясь использовать тяжелую броню как таран. Но Танос повернул руку, Халкбастер стал прозрачным, пролетел Таноса насквозь без малейшего вреда и до половины ушел в скалу. Стив скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как справа от него встал Тони, слева огненной кометой с неба рухнул Тор — и время сперва растянулось ржавой пружиной, а потом щелкнуло, выстрелило ими, как пулей из ружья, и дальше он запомнил лишь отдельные моменты.

…Танос шагает вперед, но ему в грудь бьют лучи из репульсоров Тони, красное пламя Ванды, зеленое — Стрэнджа и Вонга, а над головой гиганта надувает брюхо огромная черная туча, беременная электричеством. Одно движение перчатки — и пурпурная вспышка Силы с легкостью отражает атаку…

…Сквозь открытый магами портал дождем летят стрелы, но Танос отмахивается от них, не глядя, и портал захлопывается, едва не срезав золотые пальцы…

…С неба рушится еще один космический корабль, похожий очертаниями на птицу. Оттуда вываливается очень странная компания: синяя женщина, зеленая женщина, татуированный полуголый здоровяк, дерево, на котором сидит, размахивая пушкой, какое-то говорящее животное, — и все бросаются к Таносу, сметая по пути многоруких чудовищ. Кажется, не союзники титана — уже хорошо…

…Две перчатки воздеты в воздух, и между ними полыхает нестерпимое по яркости многоцветное сияние: поединок космических сил, поединок воль и рассудков, и Стив мимолетно удивляется, как еще их всех не сожгло дотла…

…Одна из вновь прибывших девушек запрыгивает Таносу на плечи и изо всех сил сдавливает его виски ладонями. Она слишком легкая, Танос должен смахнуть ее, как муху, но ее сила, видимо в другом, и лицо титана искажается мукой, но ненадолго, он моргает, готовый продолжать битву…

…Странная девушка отлетает в сторону и лежит сломанной куклой, но Стрэндж спеленывает Таноса светящимися нитями, Тони выставляет щит рядом со щитом Стива на пути огненного шторма из перчатки, а Тор, кривясь от боли, снова поднимает руку…

…Синекожая подбегает к Тору и решительно обхватывает своей ладонью его запястье. Мгновение — и то же самое проделывают татуированный здоровяк, почти земного вида парень и… Наташа? Да, Наташа, Клинт, Вижен, а Стрэндж и Вонг все держат титана, и Ванда никому не дает приблизиться, потому что если они сейчас не справятся…

…Стив кладет руку Тору на плечо и чувствует бушующий поток энергии, рвущийся наружу. Его нужно обуздать, но он не желает подчиняться, ему хочется разрушать и сеять хаос, как в начале времен, когда Вселенная…

…Стиву кажется, что его прожгло до кости огненным тавром, но это Тони, Тони, который стоит рядом, приказывает бьющемуся на привязи чудовищу, и чудовище… слышит их? Камень Души, это его голос, он пылает ярче всех, и остальные камни покоряются тоже…

…Янтарная волна накрывает мир — и откатывается, унося за собой всех, кто не смог ухватиться за что-нибудь, найти себе прочный якорь. «Тони!» — мысленно кричит Стив и обнимает его изо всех сил, не давая приливу вырвать из рук самое дорогое, что…

Земля вздыхает, медленно оседает поднятая сражением пыль. Таноса больше нет. Остатки его армии потерянно топчутся на месте, вакандские воины теснят их прочь. Тор сидит на камне, баюкая дочерна обожженную руку, в крепко сжатом кулаке остывает голубое сияние. Брюс, потрепанный, но живой, выбирается из вросшей в скалу брони. Вижен, нахмурившись, смотрит на свою ладонь, где светится желтым камень Разума. Закопченный и потрепанный Стрэндж в закопченном и потрепанном плаще прячет сгусток зеленого пламени обратно в свой амулет. Пурпурный камень из перчатки Таноса лежит в руках у пришлого парня, больше всего похожего на землянина. Стиву что-то мешает. Он опускает глаза: в его пальцах пульсирует алым Реальность. В уши на грани слышимости льется шепот, обещающий исполнить любое желание. «Хочешь, я отменю бункер? — спрашивает он. — Хочешь, ваша связь вернется — сильная, прекрасная, как в самом начале? Хочешь, родители Тони останутся живы? Баки не попадет в лапы к Гидре? Хочешь? Пожелай!»

Перед глазами встает картина: небольшой дом в лесу у озера, деревянная кухня, пушистый серый кот щурит глаза с подоконника. Со двора доносится собачий лай и детский смех. Вся стена увешана фотографиями в рамках: Стив, Баки и Сэм, Тони и Роуди, какой-то паренек лет семнадцати-восемнадцати обнимает Тони за плечи и широко улыбается в камеру, другой парень в шапочке и мантии с гордостью демонстрирует диплом, малышка с очаровательными темными глазами и ямочками на щеках сидит на плечах у Стива. В центре — Стив в военной форме целует Тони в роскошном белом костюме, на пальце блестит новенький золотой ободок. Это — дом, тот самый, с которым Стив мысленно попрощался, когда очнулся в будущем. Но вот же он, только руку протяни. Пожелай — и станет так. Одна беда — Стив всегда мечтал построить его сам.

Стив вздрагивает, трясет головой и ищет взглядом Тони. Тот стоит совсем рядом и смотрит на пылающий осколок янтаря. Наверное, камень Души тоже что-то обещает, потому что Тони с отвращением морщится, а сразу после падает на землю без сознания. Стив не сразу понимает, что произошло, а потом бросается к Тони и видит зазубренный металлический осколок, торчащий из правого бока. Как, откуда?.. Впрочем, сейчас это не важно. Стив кричит — и его слышат. Стрэндж, Брюс и Ванда оказываются рядом в мгновение ока. Ванда аккуратно вытягивает осколок наружу, Стрэндж закрывает рану, Брюс следит за пульсом и дыханием Тони, а Стив просто держит его голову у себя на коленях и молится неизвестно кому, чтобы с Тони все было в порядке. На мгновение его прошивает ужасом: вдруг это шутки камня, иллюзия, измененная реальность, а на самом деле Тони истекает кровью, и никто этого не видит? Но камень валяется, отброшенный, в пыли — и молчит. Поэтому Стив смотрит на Тони и изо всех сил старается ни о чем не думать.

— Все будет в порядке, — говорит он кому-то, а может быть, самому себе. — Теперь все будет хорошо.

*

Тони проснулся рано утром. Солнце еще не палило нещадно, гладило ласковыми пальцами сомкнутые веки, целовало в лоб — как Стив. Стива, впрочем, рядом не было — скорее всего, ушел бегать. Здешний пляж, длинный, с белым плотным песком, идеально подходил для утренних пробежек. Тони выбрался из кровати и вышел на кухню как был — голым, все равно кроме них со Стивом тут никого не было. Иногда иметь остров в частной собственности очень удобно, подумал он, отхлебывая из большой кружки свежеприготовленный кофе. Пышные круассаны лежали рядом на тарелке — еще теплые, будто только что из печи. Огромное блюдо с нарезанным сыром, зеленью и ветчиной ждало момента, когда Стив вернется с пробежки и примется дисциплинированно поглощать калории, необходимые организму суперсолдата.

Тони поднял глаза: Стив стоял рядом с ним. Шорты, тонкая майка, босые ноги, тонкая пленка пота на лице и груди. Голубые глаза смотрели на Тони с восхищением и любовью.

— Завтрак? — спросил Тони, отставляя кружку в сторону. — Или сначала в душ?

Возбуждение начало скручиваться спиралью в низу живота, и Стив немедленно рухнул на колени, потянулся жадным ртом туда, где Тони больше всего хотелось ощутить мягкие губы и умелый язык. Тони вплел пальцы в короткие, чуть влажные волосы и подумал, что не возражал бы, будь они немного длиннее. И надо бы попросить Стива снова отрастить бороду. Стив на секунду оторвался от своего занятия и взглянул на Тони снизу вверх. Потемневшие волосы спустились на шею, завились на концах. Борода сделала Стива старше, суровее — и тем горячее выглядели припухшие, покрасневшие губы, блестящие от слюны.

Тони шагнул назад, ударившись о край стола, зашипел от боли. Жуткая догадка закралась в голову.

— Стив, не сейчас, — сказал он. — Мне нужно быть на заседании совета директоров. Подожди, пока я вернусь.

Тот кивнул и, кажется, приготовился ждать прямо в кухне на полу, не сходя с места. Тони развернулся, вылетел за дверь — и оказался в конференц-зале «Старк Индастриз». Пеппер, в белом костюме стоявшая возле демонстрационного экрана, улыбнулась удивленно и радостно:

— Тони, ты пришел? Я думала, у тебя медовый месяц.

Он вспомнил, что выходил из дома совершенно голым, но сейчас на нем была серая «тройка» от Тома Форда и любимый темно-красный галстук.

— Давай сбежим отсюда? — предложил он, не обращая внимания на членов совета. — Сходим в тот французский ресторанчик, помнишь, «Пер се»? Тебе там нравилось.

— Конечно, Тони, — ответила Пеппер и без колебаний протянула ему руку. — Это замечательное предложение.

Тони отшатнулся и оказался в собственной мастерской в Башне.

— Добрый день, сэр, — раздался голос Джарвиса. Тони так скучал по нему, а теперь можно в любой момент… — Желаете продолжить работу над последним проектом?

Тони понятие не имел, о каком проекте речь, но это было несложно выяснить.

— Выведи мне по нему всю информацию, Джей. Хочу оценить общую картину.

— Как скажете, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис.

В воздухе развернулся веер голограмм. «Э.Д.И.Т» было написано сверху. Тони просматривал чертежи и спецификации: система спутников, самонаводящиеся мини-дроны, беспрекословно подчиняющийся приказам искин, разнообразнейший арсенал оружия.

— Джарвис, это?..

— Универсальная система защиты Земли, — тут же отозвался тот. — Призвана заменить Мстителей и создать первую линию обороны от глобальных космических угроз. Первые испытания прошли успешно.

— Испытания?

Тони обернулся — он снова был в бунгало на острове, и Стив, развалившийся на кровати, протягивал к нему руки.

— Нет, — замотал головой Тони. — Нет, я так не хочу!

Тут же вокруг заплескалось янтарное море, и голос, знакомый голос камня Души, равнодушно сказал:

— Готов к созданию нового мира. Каковы начальные установки?

Тони закричал — и проснулся. Он сидел на собственной кровати в Башне в Нью-Йорке, а сон, к счастью, был всего лишь сном. Камень Души, обещавший Тони бессмертие и собственную карманную Вселенную, давно вернулся на Вормир. Остальных камней тоже не было на Земле, кроме Времени в амулете у Стрэнджа и Разума у Вижена.

После битвы с Таносом два дня все отсыпались и зализывали раны, а потом собрались на совет. Внезапные новые союзники, называвшие себя Стражами Галактики, обещали доставить камень Силы под охрану некоего Корпуса Нова. Говорящий енот по имени Ракета бурчал, что эти разгильдяи уже разок его упустили, но закрыл пасть под убийственными взглядами Небулы и Гаморы. Обе оказались приемными дочерями Таноса, но как-то сумели выйти из-под его влияния.  
Тор, чья рука по-прежнему висела на перевязи, собирался отнести Тессеракт обратно в Асгард. Камень Души Тони самолично поместил в герметичный вибраниумный контейнер, чтобы сбросить в пропасть на Вормире. Камень Разума единогласно решили вернуть Вижену, хоть от голосования тот воздержался. Оставался камень Реальности.

— Танос расправился с Коллекционером, — заявил Питер Квилл. Сам он представился как Звездный Лорд, но его спутники только фыркали и закатывали глаза. Он и впрямь оказался наполовину землянином: мать была из Миссури, а с отцом случилась настолько мутная и запутанная история, что Тони похлопал его по плечу и пригласил выпить. — Отдавать второй камень Корпусу…

— Не лучшая идея, — одновременно сказали Тони, Стив и Т’Чалла.

— Кому можно доверить такую власть? — Роуди обвел взглядом присутствующих. Сидевший рядом Сэм растерянно пожал плечами.

— Как-то невелик у нас круг подходящих знакомых, — невесело пошутила Наташа.

— Может быть, отнести его в квантовый мир? — предложил Брюс. — Попросим Скотта…

— И тогда Хэнк Пим немедленно на него наткнется. Последствия я даже представлять не хочу. — Тони поежился, как от холода.

— Я заберу его в подземную пещеру к корням Иггдрасиля, — внезапно заявил Тор. — Мимир станет его стражем. Мне было видение.

Тони совсем было собрался съязвить насчет видений, но хорошенько подумал — и промолчал.

Мстители задержались в Ваканде дольше, чем предполагали. Закончились праздничные пиры в честь победы и поминальные ритуалы по погибшим, улетели Стражи. Стив ушел на Вормир вместе с Тором возвращать камень, пока Шури, Тони и Брюс с помощью камня Разума раскодировали Барнса. Операция прошла успешно. Тони показалось, что Барнс обрадовался, узнав, что пропустил очередную битву. После этого Тони пришлось срочно лететь в Нью-Йорк вместе с Роуди: ООН требовала отчета о произошедшем «инциденте». О, Тони собирался расписать «инцидент» такими красками, чтобы проняло всех. Они с Пятницей смоделировали подходящую голографическую проекцию битвы в три-дэ с эффектом полного присутствия. Т’Чалла прибыл тоже, и там, где не хватало визуальных эффектов, не стесняясь, давил королевским авторитетом. Он заявил, что ООН не сделала ровным счетом ничего, чтобы помочь Ваканде отразить вероломное инопланетное вторжение, а потому Ваканда считает себя вправе потребовать объяснений и некоторых контрибуций. После этого вопрос о пересмотре Соковийских соглашений и снятии обвинений с беглых Мстителей решился будто сам собой.

Мстители вернулись на Базу, а Тони… Тони сбежал в Башню, где ему было совершенно нечего делать. Но он просто не мог себя заставить остаться там, где можно в любой момент наткнуться на Стива и… что потом? Они так толком и не поговорили после битвы. Когда Тони очнулся после ранения, рядом оказалось слишком много народу. Потом навалились дела, срочный отъезд, и если Тони намеренно избегал Стива, он не собирался в этом признаваться. Просто хотелось побыть, наконец, одному и понять, как жить дальше. Связи совершенно точно не было, кровоподтек с груди сошел, ничего не болело и не мучило. Наверное, это был конец — счастливый, насколько возможно. Жаль, что счастливым Тони себя не ощущал ни на йоту.

Погода в Нью-Йорке была серой и дождливой. Тони смотрел на панорамные стекла пентхауса, залитые потоками дождя, и чувствовал… ничего. В голове было пусто, в груди было пусто, и хотелось разве что кофе. В этот момент раздался звон лифта, и Пятница, как ни в чем не бывало, сообщила:

— Босс, к вам капитан Роджерс.

Тони развернулся: перед ним стоял Стив в джинсах, простой белой футболке и коричневой кожаной куртке. В руках он держал мокрый, слегка растрепанный букет сирени, и Тони окатило запахом яблок и свежего ветра в лицо.

— Здравствуй, Тони. Ты обещал, что пойдешь со мной на свидание, — сказал Стив. — Помнишь? Так что собирайся.

На негнущихся ногах Тони подошел ближе и забрал букет. Их руки соприкоснулись. Зрачки у Стива слегка расширились, скулы порозовели, и в груди у Тони что-то забилось, запело тоненьким серебряным голосом.

— Свидание? — переспросил Тони. — Бруклинское кафе, кофе с пирожными? Когда это я отказывался от кофе?

Он положил букет на журнальный столик и решительно обнял Стива за шею. Поцелуй был на вкус, как надежда, как правда. Как будущее. Их со Стивом будущее, которое — Тони был готов в том поклясться — он видел прямо сейчас глазами чужой души.

— Дом у озера, мальчишка Паркеров, — пробормотал он, жмурясь. Стив уставился на него круглыми глазами, точно не веря собственным ушам. — Я в белом костюме от Валентино. Не думай так громко, Стив.

— Но как? — Стив потянул его к себе. Могучие руки подрагивали, как будто он, Тони, был хрупкой и острой со всех краёв статуей, стеклянным оскольчатым слитком, который никак нельзя было разбить. — Связи теперь нет, так как ты ухитрился это увидеть?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Если честно, мне плевать. Кажется, никакие дурацкие камни не могут отобрать у меня счастье, только я сам.

— Я тебе этого не позволю, — прошептал Стив, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы Тони.

— Тогда пойдем, — отозвался Тони, не делая, впрочем, попыток пошевелиться. — Обсудим планы строительства?

Дождь прекратился, над Манхэттеном выгнула спину небывало яркая радуга. Ни Тони, ни Стив ее не замечали, и не потому, что глупо смотреть в окно, когда целуешься с тем, кого любишь всем сердцем, просто у них уже была своя, огромная, разноцветная — целый Радужный мост, который нельзя было сокрушить ничем.

И по этому мосту они наконец дошли друг до друга.


End file.
